


Contretemps

by sassycsap



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S GAY, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Slurs, Some Fluff, Theatre, Weed, mom issues, they're in a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycsap/pseuds/sassycsap
Summary: Senior year is coming to a close. Jeremy's last theatre production at Middle Borough is this weekend. Everything goes to shit when he sees an email from his mother.





	1. Thursday/Friday

**Author's Note:**

> listen my dudes. I didn't mean to totally exclude Jenna Rolan from this story but she only shows up like once I FORGOT OKAY I'M SORRY

**From: Linda (ldavies68@hotmail.com)**

**Hi Jeremy!**

**I know it’s been a while, but I thought it would be nice to catch up a little bit. Your senior year is almost over, and I haven’t seen you since you were a sophomore! Haha.**

**Things here are going well. I don’t know if you noticed the last name change, but I’m getting married! His name is Robert Davies. He’s a really nice guy. He has a 15-year-old daughter named Sophie and I think you two would really get along! The wedding is on June 19th and I would love it if you could be there. If you like them, you could come live with us over the summer instead of just living with your dad.**

**But, enough about me. I saw on Facebook that you’re gonna be in the school play this weekend! That’s great, sweetie! I also saw that you’re graduating with honors, and I’m so proud of you. How is school going? What are your friends like? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you going to prom? How’s your dad doing?**

**I miss you so much. I really hope I get to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. His hands began to shake. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t want to believe his eyes. To Christine sitting beside him, Jeremy was just scrolling through his phone during play practice when he sat straight up and stared at his screen, unblinking. “What happened there?” she asked with a curious look.

Without a word, Jeremy stood up and exited swiftly. Blood boiling, head spinning, he left the auditorium for the costume closet backstage. He closed and locked the door behind him before taking a seat and hunching over his phone.

 _What the fuck?_ He thought. _What the actual fuck? Oh my god. Oh my god._ He couldn’t breathe. _I thought I was done with her._

“Jeremy?” he froze when he heard Christine’s voice through the door. “Are you alright? We’re starting rehearsal again.” He tried to reply, but his brain was moving faster than his mouth, so he half-stammered, half-shouted some nonsense through the door. He heard a muffled “Okay, then.” before Christine walked away.

Jeremy read over the email again. And again. He tried to steady his trembling hands to read more clearly, but it said exactly what he thought it did. It was an email from his mother, which was enough of a nightmare on its own. _But she’s getting married? Two years after she gets divorced? And now she wants me back in her life? What the fuck, Linda?_

He read the email again. With each word, he got angrier. How dare she? How dare she invite him to her wedding after she ruined his life like that? She never wanted him before, so why now? _And why_ now, _in the middle of dress rehearsal? The musical opens this weekend, graduation is in 2 weeks, I have finals, it’s not exactly a great time for me to be having a fucking breakdown!_ He stood up and paced around the costume closet. He wasn’t equipped to deal with this. Each voice in his head was shouting so loudly that he couldn’t hear any of them. He tried to find himself somewhere in there, but his voice was just going “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” endlessly, which wasn’t very helpful. He wasn’t sad. He wasn’t pissed. He was just confused.

Everything silenced when there was a gentle knock on the closet door. “Jeremy? Reyes is starting to get really mad. I told him you weren’t feeling well, but he’s still getting pissed off and ranting about how selfish we all are or something.” Christine rushed through her words. “He's saying it's a fault of evolution, that humans became self-aware around-”

 _Alright, Jeremy. You got this. You’re an actor. Just play it off._ He unlocked and opened the door. “Hey,” his voice cracked. _You fucked it up._

“Are you alright?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah. Just a weird-uhh, SQUIP thing I guess?” he clearly wasn’t totally buying his own story. He shook his head, sighed and closed the door behind him. “Let’s just get this over with.”

-

When Jeremy’s alarm went off the following morning, he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He was sat upright in bed, thinking. He had been thinking so hard that his alarm startled him. _There’s no way it’s 6:00 already. It’s only like, midnight._ Sure enough, it was 6:00 and Jeremy had spent the entire night staring at a wall thinking about Linda. He wasn't sad. He wasn't confused. He was just pissed.

He idly got ready for the day, ignoring the texts from Michael appearing on his phone. Jeremy walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself some much-needed coffee and saw his dad getting ready to leave for work. He was late. “Hey,” he said absently.

“Hey,” Jeremy replied as if he wasn't actually fucking dying.

“How are you?” Mr. Heere searched through a basket on the counter.

“Fine,” Jeremy lied.

“Good,” Jeremy’s dad found his keys. “See you later.” he exited quickly, closing the door loudly behind him.

 _How am I ever gonna tell him?_ Jeremy sighed and poured himself a slow, solemn cup of coffee. The cold, empty kitchen mixed with thoughts of Linda created a prison of infinitely re-living memories. Linda’s voice, her shouting, her hands jerking back and Jeremy wincing. He caught a glimpse of the clock and realized he, too, was late. Leaving his mostly-full coffee on the counter, he ran outside to see his bus driving away without him.

“Oh, great. This is _just_ what I need today.” Jeremy mumbled to himself. He looked up at the sky. “Are you happy? Are you having fun up there, God? Do you enjoy yourself when you make my life a living hell?” he froze when he realized he was shouting. He looked around him to see there was a group of young children waiting around for their bus. They were all staring at him. He stared back for a moment before turning on his heel and walking the other way.

He walked towards the school. His body was weak, but his pure hatred and rage fueled him to keep moving. He got to school without a drop of sweat leaving his pores. He was proud of himself, although it was mostly attributed to his severe dehydration.

Jeremy walked the hall, carefully dodging friends and potential conversations before stopping at his locker. He rummaged around for his history textbook. “Hey,” someone slammed on the locker next to Jeremy, making him jump. “Where have you been?” Jeremy’s eyes met Michael’s. “You ignored all my texts. I haven't heard from you since school yesterday. You look like you're actually fucking dying. What the fuck.”

“I am dying,” Jeremy replied, conveniently ignoring the rest of Michael’s questions.

“You look like it. What's going on?” Michael’s voice was laced with worry, something Jeremy didn't often associate with Michael.

“Um, we’re at school, at my locker, I'm looking for my history textbook-”

“I have your history book.” Michael interrupted. “You left it at lunch yesterday, so I held onto it.” he handed it over and noticed how badly Jeremy’s hands were shaking. Hell, his entire arms were shaking. “Are you alright?”

“Probably. Thanks.” Jeremy closed his locker and walked away, pushing Michael slightly as he passed.

Michael stood behind, indignant, useless. He sighed and walked to class.

-

Michael couldn't get Jeremy out of his head all day. The bags under his eyes, his hollow cheeks and shaking fingers. The way he dismissed everything Michael said. That wasn't Jeremy. The bell rang for lunch and Michael exited the biology classroom with purpose.

He knew Jeremy had psychology 4th period, which meant he was one floor down. Michael pushed through the crowd, ad-libbing “excuse me,” and “sorry,” as he walked. He made his way down the stairs and spotted the top of Jeremy’s head immediately. He continued to apologetically shove people out of the way until he reached Jeremy, whom he grabbed by the sleeve and dragged into a nearby broom closet.

“What the fuck?” Jeremy said irritably as Michael slammed the door behind them.

“Start talking,” Michael’s voice broke slightly. He was out of breath and sweating from chasing Jeremy around.

“About what?” Jeremy played dumb.

“Stop playing dumb. Why are you like this?” Michael gestured to Jeremy's face.

“Uh, I was born ugly, Michael. I can't help it.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” There was a long silence. “Tell me what's wrong.” Another silence. Jeremy debated whether or not to tell him until he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.

“Linda emailed me.” Jeremy said quietly.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK?_ ” Michael shouted. “WHAT? WHY? WHEN? HOW? WHAT DID SHE SAY? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Jeremy rubbed his temples to try and relieve the immediate headache Michael caused him.

“I can read it to you.” said Jeremy calmly, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, please do.” Michael crossed his arms and stared intensely at the wall.

Michael hated Linda as much as Jeremy did. He remembered the things she had said to Jeremy when he was young. Michael could remember Jeremy coming to school at age 7 with bruises on his arms and marks on his face. He remembered staying at Jeremy’s house in middle school and hearing wine-drunk Linda screaming at Jeremy’s dad. Jeremy would still show up with random bruises and scratches well into high school. Although Jeremy had blocked out most of those memories, Michael felt like he could never forget. Seeing his best friend’s life fall apart before his eyes was something he couldn't shake.

Jeremy cleared his throat and spoke clearly. “Hi Jeremy! I know it’s been a while, but I thought it would be nice to catch up a little bit.”

“Oh, you thought so, huh?” Michael interrupted. “Sorry, go on.”

“Your senior year is almost over, and I haven’t seen you since you were a sophomore! Haha.”

“Haha? HAHA? That bitch left you and she's giving you a fucking haha?” Michael began to pace the broom closet, shaking with anger.

“Things here are going well. I don’t know if you noticed the last name change, but I’m getting married!”

“Wait, _WHAT?_ She’s getting married? She just got divorced! What the hell is she thinking?” Michael commentated, still pacing.

“His name is Robert Davies. He’s a really nice guy. He has a 15-year-old daughter named Sophie and I think you two would really get along!”

“How the fuck does she know that? She doesn't know shit about you.”

“The wedding is on June 19th and I would love it if you could be there.”

“Don't count on it.”

“If you like them, you could come live with us over the summer instead of just living with your dad.”

“No.”

“But, enough about me.”

“Yes, Linda. That's quite enough about you.”

“I saw on Facebook that you’re gonna be in the school play this weekend! That’s great, sweetie!”

“Actually, Linda, it's a musical. And it's his _fourth_ one. And he's the lead.” This comment made Jeremy’s cheeks burn.

“I also saw that you’re graduating with honors, and I’m so proud of you.”

“You didn't ask for her approval, but okay.”

“How is school going?”

“Pretty shitty.”

“What are your friends like?”

“Pretty shitty.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Does it matter?”

“Are you going to prom?”

“Prom was a month ago.”

“How’s your dad doing?”

“A LOT BETTER WITHOUT YOU!”

“I miss you so much. I really hope I get to see you soon. Love, Mom.”

“That bitch wouldn't know love if it yanked out her cheap hair extensions. And she's not your mom. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Why did she think this was okay?” Jeremy watched Michael pace back and forth as he animatedly ranted. Jeremy hadn't been able to articulate how he felt before, but every word that Michael said was _exactly_ how he felt. Everything hit him at once. His shaking got worse. He wasn’t pissed. He wasn’t confused. He was just sad. “She thinks she can just waltz back into your life the second you decide to make something of yourself, just so she can say she has a successful son.” Michael was shouting at the top of his lungs. “I hate to break the news, Linda, but you fucked up his life, so he’s not your son!”

Jeremy broke down and sobbed hysterically, his entire body trembling. His back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor, head in his hands. “Shit,” Michael whispered, crouching at Jeremy’s side. “Shit. Was it something I said? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Hey. I’m sorry, Jeremy.” He fell to his knees beside the shaking boy. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he whispered once more.

Jeremy tried to reply, but he couldn't form words around his gross sobs. He lifted up his head and looked Michael in the eyes. There was that worry again. Michael grabbed Jeremy’s arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Michael felt Jeremy’s body go limp and felt him bury his face in Michael’s shoulder. “I-I’m so sorry,” Jeremy stuttered weakly. “I d-didn't mean to start crying-”

“Don't apologize.” Michael replied gently. Jeremy’s crying worsened, growing louder and more violent. “Shhh, hey, buddy. It's gonna be okay,” Michael reassured kindly as he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair.

They stayed like this for a while, hugging on the floor while Jeremy cried and Michael tried to comfort him. Jeremy’s sobs faded into gentle weeping after long enough. Even after his crying had ceased completely, the boys remained in the same position, holding onto one another to stay grounded.

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. The two pulled apart from each other to make eye contact for a moment. “Michael, I-” the rest of Jeremy’s sentence died in his throat. There was a pause.

“Have to get to class.” Michael finished his abandoned thought. Jeremy looked down. “What are you doing later?”

“Going home,” sighed Jeremy. “Do you want to-” he stopped again.

“Come over? I'd love to.” Michael gave a dorky smile as he stood up and reached out his hand to help the shaking boy stand. Jeremy took Michael’s hand and got up slowly, brushing himself off and rubbing his eyes to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

“I’ll see you then,” he said weakly.

“See you then.” Michael replied with a smile, opening the door. “After you, sir.” he gestured broadly to the hallway outside and thought he almost saw Jeremy smile.

The boys left in opposite directions, Michael turning around for a second to catch another glimpse of Jeremy as he walked away. Michael sighed heavily and continued to class.

-

“Hey, Mr. Heere!” Jeremy heard Michael shout from the front door.

“Hi, Michael.” his father replied. “Jeremy’s in his room.”

“Thanks.” Michael kicked his shoes off in the living room next to Jeremy’s and headed towards his bedroom. Uncharacteristically, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Jeremy called quietly. Michael swung open the door and tried to close it gently behind him. “Hey.” Jeremy sat on his bed, expressionlessly staring blankly at his psychology textbook. Michael took off his backpack and plopped himself down next to Jeremy on the bed.

“Hiya,” Michael smiled. “I brought you some gifts.” He opened his backpack and began to rummage through it.

“Oh, good.” Jeremy watched Michael stare intently into his bag as he dug around. His glasses were all the way at the end of his nose and hair was falling into his face. His freckles sat neatly where they always were, a constant that gave Jeremy great comfort when everything else was falling apart.

“AHA!” Michael shouted, making Jeremy snap back to reality and jolt reflexively. “I found it! Thank god. That shit’s expensive.” He pulled a zip-lock bag of weed and a pack of joint papers from his backpack and placed them on the bed. “But that’s not all,” Michael put on his best infomercial voice as he pulled out his DVD copies of _Freaks and Geeks_ season 1 and _That 70s Show_ season 3. He gave a cheesy grin. “Sounds like a great night to me.”

“Sure,” Jeremy sounded wholly uninterested. Michael frowned.

“At least it’ll get your mind off of things, right?” he pushed up his glasses and brushed the hairs out of his face. Jeremy shrugged. “I think it’s worth a shot.” Michael zipped his backpack and dropped it on the floor.

Jeremy watched intently as Michael started the joint rolling process, which began with him picking the prettiest buds and ripping them to pieces. “Wanna light a few candles?” Michael asked, not looking up from his work.

Jeremy stood up, found a lighter and started with the candle by his door. He pushed a blanket under the door to stop the smoke from seeping out. He next lit the candle by his window. He opened the window and a cool breeze pushed in. He took a look at the dark gray sky. “Looks like it’s gonna rain,” he commented.

“Yeah, I thought so, too.” Michael replied, still intensely focused on his masterpiece of a joint.

“It’s kinda cold.” Jeremy saw his cardigan hanging on his chair. He took it and wrapped it around himself without putting his arms through the sleeves.

“Kinda,” Michael shrugged. But Michael was never cold. Jeremy assumed it was because he always wore hoodies and sweaters, but even when he wore summer clothes he seemed to radiate warmth. “Wanna put one of the DVDs in? You can pick which one.”

“Aren’t both of these shows on Netflix?” Jeremy asked as he picked up the cases and examined them.

“Maybe,” Michael looked up at Jeremy and made a pouty face. “But I brought these all this way.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and put in the disc for _That 70s Show_. He took the remote and sat back down next to Michael, playing with the lighter in his hands.

Jeremy watched as Michael finished rolling the joint. He folded the edge of the paper underneath the rest and very slowly licked the glue and pushed it shut. “Like what you see?” Michael teased, his tongue still out. Jeremy shook his head and blushed profusely.

“Shut up,” he replied, looking away. Michael smirked.

“It’s ready,” Michael announced in a sing-song voice. “Can I have that lighter?”

“No,” Jeremy said as he tossed it towards Michael.

“Thanks, dear.” Michael put the joint in his mouth and lit it, the flickering flame dancing off the reflection of his glasses. He exhaled the smoke and smiled, admiring his work. He took another hit and passed it to Jeremy. The theme song for _That 70s Show_ played loudly over them. Michael watched Jeremy smoke until it was his turn to hit the joint again.

“That’s a pretty good joint,” Jeremy complimented, his attention pointed more at the TV than anything else.

“Thanks,” Michael smiled. He took a long, slow hit and watched the TV with Jeremy. They passed the joint back and forth a few times as they watched. Jeremy felt his body numb a bit and felt his brain start to move rapidly. _What the hell am I doing? Opening night is tomorrow. I have lines to practice and music to memorize. And what the hell am I gonna do about Linda? Jesus Christ. Linda. I hate her so much. She ruined my life. Did she really ruin your life, Jeremy? Or is it just easier to blame it on her than to face the truth? Huh, Jeremy? Jeremy?_

“Jeremy?” Michael’s voice cut through. Jeremy snapped back and looked at his concerned friend beside him. “Do you have an ashtray?”

“Oh, shit.” Jeremy stood up, took the ashtray from his desk and handed it to Michael.

“Thanks.” Michael pretended to watch the TV for a second before he turned back to Jeremy. “Are you okay?” Jeremy stared blankly at him. “Well, I know you’re not in general. But are you okay right now?” Jeremy shook his head. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Michael offered the joint back to Jeremy.

“I’m thinking too much.” Jeremy took the joint from Michael and took a rather large pull. Outside, it started to rain. “I just can’t shut my brain up. About anything.” Michael nodded understandingly. “I wish I knew how to process all this shit. I just don’t know whether to be sad or pissed or think it’s fucking hilarious.” Jeremy took another uncomfortably big hit before offering the joint back to Michael, who shook his head and gestured for Jeremy to take another.

“You need it more than I do,” Michael chuckled nervously. He sat there for a moment, staring at the TV, not watching, but thinking. He took a deep breath and squinted his eyes shut. “Listen, Jeremy. I know you’re feeling a lot of things right now, and I totally get that you don’t know what’s going on in your head, but I think you should know that everything you’re feeling is completely normal.” Michael was speaking so quickly that Jeremy could barely catch the words coming out of his mouth. “She fucked up you life. I remember hearing the things you said while she was still living with you guys. You would call yourself worthless and stupid and a piece of shit and I hated it because none of it was true.” Jeremy’s face softened and he felt his eyes and cheeks redden. Michael got more and more passionate as he spoke. “She told you all this shit and she yelled at you and your dad when she was drunk off her ass at 2 PM and sure, my parents aren’t the best, but they were nothing like her. I remember you were _sad_ when she left and I thought to myself, ‘how can he possibly be upset? She treated him like trash.’ Of course, you’re allowed to be sad whenever you want, but I honestly think you’re way better off without her.” Jeremy felt himself smile for the first time. Tears stung the backs of his eyes. He was overwhelmed with emotion. “And I don’t think, for a second, that she deserves to be back in your life. I think you’re so much better without her and you deserve people in your life who make you feel as cool and smart and talented and _awesome_ as you are.” Michael stopped abruptly, eyes still closed. He opened one eye, then both and stared nervously at Jeremy. Jeremy stared back.

There they were, looking at each other. A new episode of _That 70s Show_ had started, the theme song was playing. Jeremy had a lit joint still in his hands. He had tears in his eyes and his legs shook. Before he had time to think, Jeremy leaned forward, squinted and kissed Michael on the lips. Michael felt his entire face go red as Jeremy pressed forcefully into his mouth. It wasn’t a good kiss, by anybody’s standards, but Michael felt his heart sing as he started to kiss Jeremy back. Jeremy realized Michael was kissing him too and immediately pulled away. They stared at one another for a second before Jeremy broke down sobbing.

Michael looked around, confused. What the fuck just happened? His face was still red, but he was worried about Jeremy. “I’m s-so sorry,” Jeremy wept softly, trying not to look Michael in the eyes. Michael gently took the joint out of Jeremy’s hands so he didn’t burn himself and placed it in the ashtray.

“Hey, don’t apologize,” Michael said softly. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s back and brought him in for a hug. “Hey, shh. It’s gonna be okay, dude. You’re going through a lot right now. You have a lot of feelings, it’s okay.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and buried his face in his hoodie. The storm outside grew so loud that it could be heard over the TV. A gust of wind brought cold, damp air into the room, making Jeremy shiver. Michael held him tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Michael. I didn’t m-mean to,” Jeremy’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Michael’s hoodie. “It was just-”

“Shh.” Michael snuggled his face into Jeremy’s neck. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He whispered, his breath warm against Jeremy’s skin. “It’s gonna be okay.” Michael wanted to kiss him again. And again. And again. But he couldn’t. Not with Jeremy as vulnerable and anxious as he was. It wasn’t fair. Jeremy pulled away from Michael’s embrace and was sure not to make eye contact. They were quiet for a while, with the sounds of the rain, thunder and Ashton Kutcher’s voice playing in the background.

“Can you stay tonight?” Jeremy asked quietly, watching the rain through the window.

“Sure,” Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted his mother.

“Oh, I like this one.” Jeremy gestured at the TV. His face was still blood red, but Michael swore there was a smile creeping across it.

-

Jeremy’s alarm went off loudly the following morning. Friday. Michael and Jeremy both groaned. “What time is it?” Michael moaned.

“Six,” Jeremy answered, reaching across Michael for his phone and turning off the alarm without opening his eyes.

“Dude. Why the hell do you wake up so early?” Michael rubbed his eyes and yawned, turning over to face Jeremy.

“I like to lie in bed and dread my day for a while before I start getting ready,” Jeremy hadn’t realized how depressing his daily routine sounded until then.

“Have you considered using that time to, I don’t know, sleep?” Michael pulled the covers all the way to his chin and snuggled back into the bed.

“I have to get up early today anyway,” Jeremy sighed.

“Why?”

“The play is tonight. I have shit to do.”

“Is it more important than sleeping?”

“I have to get all my costumes and props together and I have a paper due today.”

“Don’t you have a whole costume department?”

“Not anymore. There’s really only the cast working on the production this year,” Jeremy said sadly.

“Goddamn budget cuts,” Michael cursed, half-asleep.

“What are you talking about?”

“I dunno. Go back to sleep, Jeremy.” Michael threw an arm across Jeremy’s waist and started dozing off again.

Jeremy examined Michael. His hair sticking in all directions, the dried drool on his chin and his cheek squished against the pillow, his freckles constant. His arm was warm on Jeremy’s side, almost making him want to go back to sleep for a little while. He shook his head and gently moved Michael’s hand from his waist, slipping out of the bed. He checked to make sure Michael was _really_ asleep before changing into his t-shirt and jeans.

He walked into the kitchen to see his dad had already left for work and left behind a full pot of coffee. He filled two cups, leaving one plain for himself and adding ridiculous amounts of cream and sugar to the other for Michael. He leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee while staring blankly at the wall. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. ~~Michael made an entrance~~ Michael walked into the kitchen, still wearing his t-shirt and Jeremy’s sweatpants he had slept in. “Ah, so this is what was so important. Drinking coffee, looking at nothing.” Michael teased.

“Stop shaming me,” Jeremy whined, handing Michael his coffee. “Especially when I’m nice enough to make you coffee.”

“Thank you, Jeremy.” Michael said in a cutesy voice. “Can I wear these to school?” he gestured to Jeremy’s sweatpants.

“Sure,” Jeremy shrugged.

“What’s your costume for tonight?” Michael asked, leaning against the counter opposite Jeremy and sipping his coffee. He smiled when it tasted just right.

“Suit and tie,” Jeremy answered, mentally walking through where all of his suit pieces were.

“Ooh, fancy.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows. “I bet the ladies like that,” he took a cheeky sip of coffee.

“Shut up.” Jeremy blushed.

“I was just teasing.” Michael smirked.

“I have to go print out my paper.” Jeremy announced, visibly annoyed. He put his empty coffee cup on the counter and walked away.

A half hour later, it was time to leave. Jeremy was frantically looking for his last thing; his grey tie. He swore it was around here somewhere. He dug furiously through his dresser drawers. Michael leaned on the doorframe, tossing and catching his keys in his hand. “Jeremy, you can get another tie.”

“No, I can’t.” Jeremy panicked.

“Why not?” Michael asked patiently.

“I’m not leaving the school until the show tonight.” Jeremy’s fingers started twitching.

“Then _I_ can go get you another tie.” Jeremy froze. “I’ll go after school and come right back.”

“Would you do that?” Jeremy breathed.

“Why would I offer if I wouldn’t?” Michael said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Jeremy pushed his dresser drawer closed.

“We’re gonna be late.” Michael picked up Jeremy’s box of props and clothing. “Is this all of it?” Jeremy nodded sheepishly and followed Michael out of the house.

They pulled out of the driveway and Michael sped towards the school. Jeremy tugged at his seatbelt. “Are we stopping at Seven Eleven on the way?” he asked. Michael glanced at the clock and shook his head, trying not to make himself look too disappointed.

“Nah, no time.”

“Shit, dude. I’m sorry.” Jeremy felt the guilty void in his stomach expand. Michael shrugged and smiled.

“It’s not a big deal, Jer.” he reassured. “So, are you excited for the show tonight? You think it’s gonna be good?” Jeremy smiled gently.

“I think so. We’ve all worked _really, really_ hard on this. I’m excited to show it to the world.”

“What’s the name of the musical again?”

“ _Les Voleurs Sans Peur._ One of Mr. Reyes’s friends wrote it.”

“What is that, French?”

“Yeah. It means _Thieves Without Fear_. That just sounds like Reyes, doesn’t it?” Jeremy’s soft smile turned into a cheesy grin. Michael chuckled.

“It does. I’m excited to see it.” Michael ran a hand through his hair as they pulled into the school parking lot and he parked. “Look at that. Only 4 minutes late.” he smiled. “Want me to help you carry all your shit to the theatre room?”

“No, that’s alright. It’s just one box. You have to get to class anyway,” he looked away.

“I have Bowers first period. He doesn’t give a shit.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll carry it myself.”

“Alright, whatever you say. It’s your _special day_.” Michael adopted a silly voice for the words ‘special day’. Jeremy rolled his eyes and picked up his box. The two walked into the school together as the late kids were getting to class.

“See you at lunch?” Jeremy asked as they parted ways.

“Of course.” Michael replied. Jeremy sighed, watching Michael walk away for a second before going to class.

-

Later that evening, Jeremy stood by the stage door, waiting for Michael with his tie. He paced back and forth as Christine and Rich leaned against a nearby wall. “He’ll be here,” Christine reassured.

“What if he isn’t?” Jeremy challenged.

“He will be,” Rich chimed in, staring at his phone. Jeremy sighed, trying to convince himself they were right. _Michael will be here,_ he thought. _Unless he isn’t._ Jeremy began to bite his nails.

“It’s opening night, you guys.” Christine smiled. “Why isn’t everybody totally excited right now? This musical is gonna kick ass. We’re gonna get a second weekend for _sure_.” her positivity made Jeremy sick.

“Hell yeah,” Rich nodded, his loud voice echoing through the backstage hall. “I can’t wait to make the audience fucking cry.”

“That’s the spirit,” Christine said, unsure. The stage door opened and Jeremy’s heart stopped for a second. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Michael. It was Brooke and Chloe.

“Goddammit, why aren’t you Michael?” he said angrily.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Chloe smirked and Brooke giggled. Jeremy stuck his tongue out. “Aw, c’mon, Jere. Lighten up a bit.”

“Yeah, he’s still got-” Rich checked his watch. “-two hours before the show starts.” Jeremy knew Rich was right, but it didn’t settle his anxiety.

“How’s the memorization coming along, Chloe?” Christine asked.

“Perfectly. It’s a lot easier to remember lines when they’re in song.” Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“And it works because she has the prettiest voice in the world.” Brooke looked lovingly at Chloe and grinned, making Chloe blush. The stage door swung open and Jeremy jumped.

“Michael!” he exclaimed, relieved. “Jake?” an unexpected addition. The two boys were laughing and holding iced coffees.

“Oh, hey. I ran into Jake at Kohl’s, so we went and got coffee.” Michael explained with a smile. “Here’s your tie.” he handed Jeremy the Kohl’s bag. Jake was still laughing hysterically as they walked in.

“Let me tell ya, this guy is the funniest motherfucker,” he gestured to Michael as he put his hand on Rich’s shoulder.

“Well, I wouldn’t say the _funniest-_ ” Michael grew very flustered. He assumed Jake was making fun of him; he wasn’t used to genuine compliments.

“Nah, man. Quit being so humble. He was straight up _killing me_ in the Tim Hortons earlier. Michael, tell Rich the kitchen knife story.” Jake put his arm around Rich and gestured for Michael to come closer. Jeremy felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it pissed him off. He shot an angry look from Michael to Jake before retreating to the dressing room.

He stared himself down in one of the many mirrors as he carefully tied his tie around his neck and sighed, frustrated. Pushing himself to sit on the counter, he unlocked his phone and looked over the email from Linda again, scoffed, and tossed his phone onto the opposite end of the counter. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it all out of his face and letting his hands rest on the top of his head. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, his head pounding against his palms. Jeremy was aware that the door had opened and was aware that somebody had sat down next to him, but he didn’t care enough to open his eyes and see who it was. “What’s up with you?” Christine asked.

“I don’t know,” Jeremy’s hands slid down his face, pulling his curls into his eyes. “My mom emailed me and it’s all gone to shit.”

“Was she...bad?” Christine asked gently. She knew Jeremy lived with his dad, but was always too shy to ask for the whole story. Jeremy chuckled.

“Yeah. She was bad.” his brain flashed with images that made his eyes snap open. “And now she wants to be back in my life or some shit,” he looked away and shoved his hands underneath his legs. “It’s dumb.”

“That’s not dumb, Jeremy. You’re allowed to feel this way.” they were silent for a minute. “Why are you jealous of Jake?”

“What?” Jeremy asked genuinely.

“When he came in with Michael you got all defensive and angry.” Christine felt a smirk coming on, but she pushed it back.

“I’m not jealous,” Jeremy’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. Christine’s sunshiney smile made an appearance. “ _I’m not jealous_.” he repeated himself.

“Mm-hmm,” Christine swung her legs from the edge of the counter. “How long have you liked Michael?” she looked at Jeremy and raised her eyebrows.

“ _Christine_ ,” Jeremy breathed, leaning his head against the wall again. “I can’t do this right now. I have way too much going on to worry about-”

“Maybe it’ll get your mind off of things.” she offered. Jeremy shook his head. “Okay,” she surrendered, playing with the hem of her dress. “This musical is gonna be so good,” she changed the subject. Jeremy nodded.

“I hope so. How much time do we have left?” Christine reached for Jeremy’s phone and checked the time.

“About an hour,” she answered, pushing herself off the counter and sliding to her feet. “I have to go help Brooke with her costume,” she sighed dramatically, staring expectantly at Jeremy for a second.

“Just say what’s on your mind,” he said sadly.

“I want you to be happy,” she replied immediately. “I wish I knew how to help.” she turned on her heel and walked out.

Jeremy slid off the counter and adjusted his clothing and hair, trying to make himself look less pathetic. He leaned towards the mirror, tugging at the bags under his eyes and counting his zits. _Ew._ The door swung open again and Rich entered. “Hey, Jeremy. You look great.” Rich looked him up and down. “Can you help me with my tie?” he asked. Jeremy nodded and absently tied the silver fabric around Rich’s neck.

“There you go,” he mumbled, centering and adjusting as needed.

“Thanks,” Rich smiled at himself in the mirror. “Can I ask you something?” Rich looked at Jeremy’s reflection. Jeremy nodded. “Was it just me, or were Jake and Michael acting...weird earlier?” Rich sounded insecure, a trait he never imagined Rich carrying.

“I thought so, too.” Jeremy replied. Rich let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank _god_ I’m not the only one.” he exclaimed. “Chloe said I was just being jealous.”

“That’s what Christine told me!” Jeremy said, his voice coming out a lot angrier than he thought it would.

“Yo!” Rich exclaimed, shaking his head. “I dunno. I just don’t like Jake thinking anybody else is the funniest guy in the world.” he fixed his collar and pulled his suit jacket over his shoulders.

“I don’t like anybody else thinking Michael is the funniest guy in the world,” Jeremy realized how jealous he sounded and tried to fix himself. “But, uh, I don’t really care that much. Actually, it’s fine. I’m glad they’re getting along. Michael needs more friends. Those two deserve each other.” That made it worse _._ Rich stared at Jeremy, wide-eyed.

“Actually, I think we’re both really fucking jealous.” Jeremy felt his face turn red.

“Ten minutes until warm-up!” Mr. Reyes called down the backstage hall, stopping in front of Michael and Jake. “Mr. Mell, are you in this production?”

“Uh, no?” Michael answered awkwardly.

“Then I suggest you go buy a ticket or go home. Either way, get away from my actors.”

“That’s fair. Break a leg, everybody!” Michael yelled on his way out. “It’ll be great!”

-

Warm-up, places and act I were a blur. Before Jeremy could catch himself, the curtain was closing at the end of act I. The curtain clicked and everybody fell from their choreographed positions to their regularly scheduled slouching and groaning. Everyone turned to Christine. “So far, so good, you guys!” she grinned.

“This audience is really responsive,” Jake added. _Shut up, Jake._

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Brooke announced before anybody had time to say anything else.

“Ten minutes, everyone!” Mr. Reyes called. Everybody scattered in different directions.

Jeremy went back to the dressing room for some water. Rich was fixing his earrings in the mirror. Jake was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Rich’s waist and his chin on top of Rich’s head. They were talking about graduation. _Great,_ thought Jeremy. _Another thing to stress out about._ When the boys caught sight of Jeremy, they quickly separated from one another.

Jeremy ran a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to get it to look normal again. “I’m just saying, if we’re gonna do matching caps we should just do them and not even try to be subtle about it.” Jake explained.

“I dunno, isn’t that kinda tacky?” Rich made a disgusted face.

“It’s not! Jeremy, are you and Michael doing matching caps at graduation?” Jake asked. Jeremy was genuinely confused.

“No. I’m not even decorating mine. Why would they be matching?” Jeremy stumbled.

“Oh, I just thought it was a couple thing people were doing.” Jake shrugged.

“Michael and I aren’t a couple,” Jeremy said meekly.

“Oh, you’re not? Huh, that’s weird. I just assumed, since he doesn’t shut up about you and stuff.” Jake said so casually as he adjusted his tie and jacket. Jeremy’s face turned bright red. Rich smiled knowingly. The two boys exited together, leaving Jeremy alone with three minutes until places.

Act II was in full swing. Jeremy and Chloe were off stage right during Rich’s emotional solo. Jeremy peeked around the curtain for a glimpse of Michael, who was crying. Chloe tried to contain her laughter.

When Jeremy was back onstage, it was nearing the end of the show. There was this big, romantic duet with Christine. It ended with the two kissing, which directly led into the final number of the show.

Michael watched from the audience in awe. _This is way too good for a school play,_ he thought. He couldn’t believe how gracefully Jeremy moved onstage. He was never that graceful anywhere else. Hell, he couldn’t walk normally half the time. How the hell could he dance like that? And his voice, _holy shit._ He’d only ever heard Jeremy singing along to the radio in the car or doing drunk karaoke at birthday parties. Michael had never heard Jeremy truly _sing_ , and he was incredible. And he was singing in French! How long had Jeremy spoken French?

During their duet, Christine and Jeremy danced around one another, every single movement perfectly in time, every note perfectly sung. Michael was on the edge of his seat. The actors harmonized so beautifully. Michael watched as they moved closer to one another. And closer. _No way,_ he thought. Closer. Closer. They kissed, and the audience went fucking nuts. Michael’s eyes widened and jaw dropped. _What the fuck? Why didn’t I sign up for theatre?_ He crossed his arms and slumped back in his seat. He felt a bit of jealousy poking at his side.

From onstage, Jeremy wondered what Michael was thinking when he saw them kiss. The final number went smoothly. More than anything, the sweaty actors onstage wanted to be done. The curtain closed and the audience cheered. Christine smiled ear to ear and threw her arms around Jeremy’s neck. He hugged her and twirled her around. “WE KICKED ASS!” she shouted in an obnoxious announcer voice. Mr. Reyes shushed her from the side of the stage. Everyone scattered to their respective sides for curtain call.

Mr. Reyes called the actors out one by one, each person receiving varying amounts of applause. Christine was the last one before Jeremy. The applause for Christine was ridiculous. Without even looking, Jeremy knew she got a standing ovation. He felt his nerves building up. His reception would be embarrassing compared to hers.

“...and finally, in the role of James Thibault, Mr. Jeremy Heere.” Jeremy carefully stepped in front of the curtain and walked center stage. The audience was already on their feet, but they roared and cheered when Jeremy stepped out. His face went red as he took a humble nod.

Michael was screaming at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the random person sitting next to him. “HE WAS SO GREAT! WASN’T HE GREAT?”

The cast joined hands and took a collective bow before stepping back and letting the curtain completely close in front of them. “Hell yeah!” Rich exclaimed. Everybody laughed, relieved. Jeremy’s heart rate was through the roof.

“Now, the best part.” Chloe clapped. “Greeting the fans.” she grabbed Brooke by the hand and dragged her out to the front of the auditorium to sign playbills and take photos.

Jake and Rich followed behind closely, as the rest of the cast ~~whom I was too lazy to actually create~~ trailed behind.

When the actors met the crowd, someone immediately grabbed Jeremy and said “Excuse me, can I get a picture?” Jeremy smiled politely and posed for the photo.

Several young children crowded around him, all asking for his autograph on their playbills or posters or whatever they had. Random old ladies asked for pictures and called him ‘a charming young man’, which he wasn’t. Before he knew it, Jeremy had a huge crowd around him asking for pictures and autographs.

About halfway through signing things, there was some stirring in the middle of the crowd. It seemed to be moving towards Jeremy. Suddenly, from between random audience members, Michael emerged, beaming. “JEREMY!” he shouted, throwing his arms around Jeremy’s neck. “Holy shit! That was so good! I can’t believe you can sing like that! Or dance like that! And all the acting was so good, everything was perfect! When you had that one really high note, I was like, woah. Then like, 2 seconds later, you were singing really low and I was like, what? It was so good, Jeremy! I’m gonna come see it every single night. I have to. I loved it so much. This is the best thing I’ve ever seen. You’re so good!” Jeremy’s face turned bright red. Michael pulled away from the hug and thrust a playbill into Jeremy’s hands. “Will you sign this?”

“Michael,” Jeremy whined, visibly embarrassed.

“Please?” Michael’s eyes twinkled. Jeremy took the playbill and signed his name with a heart after it. When he handed it back, Michael’s smile grew. “I’ll keep it forever,” Michael whispered. Jeremy giggled. “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to the rest of your fans. I’ll be in the car when you’re ready!” he called as he walked away.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night two of the play. Things are going well, until they aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like to listen along, here's the playlist that Michael makes Jeremy. https://open.spotify.com/user/whoisabby/playlist/6caOlvHpiVXZjgs9FwfG2L  
> my tumblr is @sassycsap!! if you make any art for this fic or wanna talk about it or just wanna talk in general, pls message me there!!! i love making friends!!!!!! <3

Jeremy woke up the following morning and stared at the ceiling.  _ Saturday, _ he thought. His phone was vibrating on the table next to his bed. He lazily reached for it and held it above his head to read his messages.

**Dad: Are you awake?**

**Dad: ???**

**Dad: I need to talk to you.**

**Michael: hey, your dad wants to talk to you. he texted me to see if I could wake you up.**

**Michael: can’t believe I’m your dad’s favorite kid**

**Michael: that’s sad**

**Michael: your dad loves me**

**Michael: did you die**

**Michael: ok I’m just gonna spam you until you wake up**

**Michael: ,,,,,,,**

**Michael: so how bout that kiss with Christine**

**Michael: didn’t see that one coming**

**Michael: is she a good kisser?**

**Michael: was it even real?**

**Michael: is anything in that play real?**

**Michael: is theatre real?**

**Michael: duet sounded good though**

**Michael: what was that high note you hit? f sharp?**

**Michael: eh, who am I kidding**

**Michael: you couldn’t hit an f sharp**

**Michael: fake tenor**

**Michael: bitch**

**Michael: slut**

**Michael: ass**

**Michael: wake up**

**Michael: WAKE ME UP**

**Michael: (wake me up inside)**

Texts from Michael continued to appear on his screen. He started sending gibberish and random swear words. Jeremy lazily texted back.

**Jeremy: I’m up**

**Jeremy: you’re a dick**

**Jeremy: now I have “bring me to life” stuck in my head**

His phone slid out of his hands and landed directly on his face, causing him to yelp. He sat up, groaning. Throwing the covers off of his legs, Jeremy stood and walked down to the living room, where his dad was sitting with pants on, staring blankly at  _ Family Feud _ on the TV. It didn’t look like he was watching it. “Morning,” Jeremy said meekly, slumping onto the couch.

“It’s noon.” his dad replied blankly, reaching for the remote to mute the TV. “Jeremy,” he started. Then he stopped. Jeremy gestured for him to continue, but he couldn’t find the words. “Linda-” Jeremy nodded. “She wants you to move in with her over the summer. She emailed me about it.” dad looked disappointed. Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah, right. Sounds like a great idea to me. Why don’t I just move in with her and her shiny new husband?” Jeremy scoffed.

“She’s being serious.” dad massaged his temples.

“So am I. I’m not doing that. Never again.” Jeremy crossed his arms.

“Jeremy, she’s your mother.” dad sighed.

“Like hell she is!” Jeremy snapped. “When was the last time she did anything for us?” dad didn’t answer. “Dad, I’m not doing that. I’ll go to the wedding if you want me to, but I’m not moving in with her or her gross boyfriend or his gross daughter.”

“That’s your decision. You’re an adult.” this comment made Jeremy take a mental step back.  _ Woah, since when do you consider me an adult? _ There was an awkward silence. “How did you know she was getting married?”

“She emailed me on Thursday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

Another pause.

“Jeremy, you’re graduating in a few weeks.” Jeremy nodded. “With honors.” another nod. “You’re doing all these plays and musicals. You have a good group of friends.” dad smirked. “Remember how she used to say you wouldn’t amount to anything?” Jeremy shrunk.

“Yeah?”

“She was dead wrong. We’re better off without her.” he un-muted the TV. Jeremy stared at the side of his dad’s face in disbelief for a minute. The words echoed in his head. First, Linda’s voice.  _ You’ll never amount to anything. _ Then, dad’s voice.  _ She was dead wrong. _ Jeremy felt a smile creep up on his face as he sunk into the couch and watched Family Feud with his dad.

-

It was five o’clock. Performance number two. Rich and Jake were the only ones at the school so far, which meant they had the whole backstage to themselves. Rich was against the wall by the door with Jake in front of him, his hands pressed to the wall on either side of Rich’s head. “Jake,” Rich whispered breathlessly, turning his head away from Jake.

“Mm-hmm?” Jake leaned in closer, placing kisses all over the side of Rich’s reddening face. “Why are you being all shy?”

“They’re gonna be here any minute,” Rich whined.

“So we should take advantage of the time we have.” Jake flashed his irresistible smile, prompting Rich to lean forward and kiss him passionately. Rich slid his hands around Jake’s waist, gently lifting up the fabric of his t-shirt. Jake broke their kiss long enough to whisper “Rich,” because he was the only thing on Jake’s mind.  _ Fuck. He’s so cute and funny and his fucking lisp and his pretty mouth- _ The two boys were so into each other that hey didn’t hear Jeremy walk in. Jeremy tried not to stare, but he was intrigued. He blinked himself back to reality and continued to the dressing room, giving the pair their privacy.

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror, still frustrated by his undereye bags and acne. He shrugged them off as unfixable as he reached for the hairbrush sitting on the counter, trying to get his curls to sit in a presentable manner.  _ I’m so fucking ugly. _ He thought about Linda again as he stared at himself. He shared a lot of her features; her curly hair, her high cheekbones, sunken eyes and long nose. Those seemed to be the things she’d target when she insulted or hit him. Sometimes, Jeremy couldn’t even look at himself without seeing her.

He heard a shriek from the hallway. “OH MY GOD!” a female voice exclaimed.

“Jenna! No, it’s not what it looks-” Jake started.

“OH MY GOD!” Jenna screeched again.

“What are you even doing here?” Rich asked, visibly flustered.

“I should be taking pictures for the yearbook, but this is  _ way _ more interesting.” she smiled devilishly. Rich angrily power walked into the men’s dressing room, appearing in the mirror behind Jeremy. He jumped at the sight of another person.

“Jeremy? How long have you been here?” he asked, his face bright red and his voice cracking.

“I dunno, maybe ten minutes?” Jeremy guessed.

“Jesus Christ. So you saw-” Rich covered his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeremy reassured. “It’s all good.” Rich smiled for a second, but it quickly melted into a worried look.

“What am I gonna do about  _ this _ ?” he tilted up his head to display a cluster of hickeys on his neck. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy breathed, his heart rate increasing. “I don’t know, dude. Makeup?”

“I don’t know jack shit about makeup.”

“Me neither. Maybe one of the girls can help you.”

Without a word, Rich exited the men's dressing room. Christine walked through the stage door, carrying way too much stuff. Rich stopped her. “Christine.”

“Hi,” Christine greeted. “How are you?”

“Not great. I need help” Rich answered, showing Christine his problem. She laughed sweetly.

“Sure. I have some makeup that can cover that up.” Christine led the way to the men’s dressing room, dropping all her stuff on the counter. “Hi Jeremy,” she said brightly as she entered. He offered a gentle smile and wave.

Jeremy watched in awe as Christine effortlessly and seamlessly covered up every single mark dotting Rich’s neck. She explained everything she was doing as she did it, but Jeremy wasn’t listening. He was too busy watching.

The door swung open and Jake entered. “I finally got Jenna to delete those fucking pictures,” he said angrily. “It only cost me $30 and all my dignity.” Jeremy bit back a smile.

“This is all your fault,” Rich said, pointing to Jake. “None of this would have happened if you would just listen to me for once.”

“Rich, I’m sorry.” Jake said genuinely, walking towards his lover. “I know better now.” Christine rolled her eyes, making Rich laugh.

“There. All done!” Christine announced, taking a step back to admire her work and gather her tools back together. “Just be careful when you’re getting dressed. That foundation will get all over your shirt collar and it’ll be a bad time.” Rich’s skin looked flawless. How the hell did she do that? Rich started scolding Jake.

Christine began walking away when Jeremy grabbed her shoulder gently. “Hey,” he said quietly, like he had something to hide.

“Hey,” she replied in a matching hush tone.

“Can you, like…” Jeremy looked around awkwardly. He pointed at his face. “Fix this?” Christine giggled.

“I think it looks fine,” she said through a smile. “But if you really want me to, I can help.” Jeremy nodded earnestly. Christine opened her makeup bag again. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fix my dark circles and cover my zits? If that’s even possible. I just wanna look...better.” Jeremy said, blushing. Christine nodded and gestured for Jeremy to lean down so she could reach his face. She wasn’t talking through it like she did with Rich, but she was working quickly. Every now and then, she’d stop and look for a while, then go right back to putting shit on his face. They listened to Rich complain to his boyfriend about how selfish he was.

Amidst their fighting, Rich stopped and said “Holy shit, Jeremy. You look pretty.” Jeremy smiled awkwardly in reply. Jake just nodded in agreement.

“...and I’m done!” Christine said, stepping back and admiring her work. She grinned.

Jeremy turned and looked in the mirror.  _ Woah, _ he thought. He had never looked that good before. More importantly, he’d never looked less like Linda before.  _ Would this be my face if I got enough sleep? Is this me with clear skin? Have I been secretly handsome this entire time? Oh my god, do I have to start wearing makeup? _ “What do you think?” Christine asked, bringing him back to reality.

“Wow,” Jeremy breathed. “Will this hold up if I sweat and stuff?”

“Yes.” Christine answered, putting all of her makeup back in their respective bags. “Just, like I said, be careful getting dressed. It’ll smudge.” she gave a soft smile before walking away. Jeremy grinned ear to ear.

30 minutes later, it was almost showtime. They had already warmed up their voices and stretched; they were just waiting to get in their places for act I. Mr. Reyes informed them that the show was completely sold out due to the great reviews from night one. Jeremy’s phone buzzed.

**Michael: glad I got here when I did**

**Michael: they’re turning people away at the door**

**Michael: people really wanna watch you make out with Christine jfc**

**Michael: break a leg. don’t let anything throw you off**

_ Woah, vague? _ Jeremy thought, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Places, everyone!” Mr. Reyes called. Jeremy took his place offstage. The house lights went down, Reyes made an announcement and the curtain opened.

They were right; it was packed. Michael was seated exactly where he had been on Friday, but it was harder to see him through the thick crowd. Surprisingly, this didn’t make Jeremy nervous. It excited him. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his body as he put all the energy he had into his first entrance.

After the first number, there was some dialogue between Christine and Jake’s characters before Jeremy interrupted them with his first appearance. He pushed between them confidently, letting his voice be as big as he could get it.

When Jeremy made his entrance, Michael’s heart stopped for a second. His breath caught in his throat. His brain turned to putty. Everything that wasn’t Jeremy faded away. Michael hung onto every single word that came from Jeremy’s mouth. He lingered on every single movement of Jeremy’s body. His heart rate increased.

His solo ended and the show was completely interrupted by applause for a moment. Michael heard the audience buzzing with comments about Jeremy’s performance and smiled proudly.

Jeremy exited off stage right and stood by Christine, who awaited her next entrance. She had a huge grin on her face. “Oh my god, what got into you?” she whispered. Jeremy shrugged. “You’re fantastic!” she gently pushed past him for her next entrance. He stood there breathless, smiling.

The rest of act I flew by until the curtain closed for intermission. Before anybody could say anything, Reyes marched onto the stage. “Jeremy,” he said sternly. “What on earth are you doing?” his heart stopped for a moment. He tried to answer, but he just stammered out some gibberish. “Whatever it is, keep doing it. The audience loves you. Ten minutes!” he announced.

Everybody came up and patted Jeremy on the back as they exited. He stood there, his heart fluttering with a goofy smile on his face.

Michael walked out of the auditorium during intermission to get a drink of water. As he walked about, he idly scanned faces he passed to see if he knew anybody.  _ He’s a dick, she’s a lesbian, he’s actually kind of cute, I have history class with them, he’s a bitch, she’s...familiar. _ Michael stopped in his tracks. His water bottle dropped to the floor.  _ Shit. _

On stage, ten minutes later, they stood in their places for act II. The curtain opened and Jeremy was ready. His heart pounded, his eyes met with the back wall, above everyone’s heads.

Energy and excitement flowed through the entire cast, making everything move smoothly from one part to the next. When Chloe and Jeremy stood offstage during Rich’s solo, the two were giddy. Chloe mouthed “this is going so well!” and quietly clapped her hands together. Brooke entered from stage left, dancing around Rich as he sang. Brooke was a surprisingly good dancer. Chloe would tell you Brooke was the best dancer in the entire universe. Chloe would tell you that Brooke set the sun every night and you would probably believe her by the way she stared lovingly at her from offstage. Jeremy smiled.

Michael’s knee bounced. He bit his lip. He tried to get his mind off of things, but he couldn’t do it. He knew the duet was coming up, but he didn’t even feel like he could look forward to it. Jeremy was doing so well, but his night was going to be ruined and Michael knew it.

Christine and Jeremy came out center stage. They pushed through their dialogue before the fun part started; the duet.

It was as beautiful as before. They so effortlessly danced around one another, making and breaking eye contact, nailing each chord perfectly. The anxiety building in Michael’s stomach wasn’t enough to conceal the ridiculous butterflies the scene gave him. Jeremy nailed the high f sharp, making Michael’s heart twist and churn. He watched how Jeremy’s hands gently caressed Christine’s waist. Michael felt the blood rush through his body and- _ Oh shit. Do I have a hard -on? What the fuck? _ His face turned red. He shoved his hands between his knees to hopefully hide his awkward boner. When he looked back up, Christine and Jeremy were kissing. The crowd cheered and it segued into the final number.

Curtain call was over quickly, which was probably acredited to the sheer number of people in the audience. Mr. Reyes knew there would be a lot of photos to take and a lot of playbills to sign.

The actors enthusiastically went to the front of the auditorium to get started. Crowds began to form around the leads, the biggest around Jeremy. He was being much more sociable than the previous night, mostly due to his spontaneous confidence boost. He smiled at the little kids who talked to him, joked around with the other teenagers and spoke politely and clearly to the old ladies who were, for some reason, obsessed with him.

The crowd began to thin out. The majority was gone. Jeremy was saying goodbye to a young boy he took a picture with when a hauntingly familiar voice said “Hi, Jeremy.” he froze for a second before very slowly turning around and becoming face to face with Linda.

“Hi,” he said, his stomach suddenly tying in ten thousand knots. All the confidence he had recently acquired jumped out of the window, yelling ‘Save yourself!’

“That was really great.” she smiled. “I had no idea you could sing or act! You’re really, really good. Are you thinking about doing this in college? You could have a real future in it.” Jeremy stood there like a deer in the headlights. His hands started to shake again. Scarring memories flashed before his eyes, making his face twitch.

“Uh, yeah. I-I’m thinking about it. I’m, uhh, going in undeclared? So I can, um, get my core classes out of the way.” he stumbled.

“That’s great, Jeremy.” Linda smiled fondly at him. “It’s crazy how much you’ve grown up since the last time I saw you!” she laughed. He pretended to laugh.  _ What the hell? _ “So, that girl?” she gestured to Christine. “What’s up with that?”

“Oh, we’re just friends.” he laughed nervously. “I mean, she’s great, but I don’t like her like that.”

“Aw, c’mon. You’re telling me there’s really nothing there?”  _ Yes, that’s what I’m telling you. _

From the other side of the crowd, Michael spotted Jeremy talking to Linda.  _ Shit, _ he thought. He saw how terrified Jeremy was. He was slouching and fidgeting with the marker in his hands. Every time she moved her hands, he winced reflexively. Michael’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He had to interject; he had to save Jeremy. He had no plan. He pushed through everybody again and shouted at the top of his lungs; “JEREMY!”

Jeremy thought he was having a stroke. Hell, he wished he were having a stroke. Michael appeared from out of nowhere and threw his arms around Jeremy’s waist, knocking him off his balance and making his face turn red. “Hi, Michael.” he mumbled.

“You were so great up there! Tonight was even better than last night and I didn’t think that was possible! Your voice sounded so incredible and you look so fucking nice.” Michael pulled away from the hug, keeping his hands on Jeremy’s waist. Linda stared in disbelief. “ _ You look so fucking nice _ ,” he repeated himself, looking fondly into Jeremy’s eyes. “Anyway, I’ll be in the car when you’re ready. Just take your time.” he moved a stray curl out of Jeremy’s face before letting go of the poor, flustered boy and prancing away. He hoped to god that worked. Even if it didn’t end the conversation, he hoped it did something.

“Wow, rude. We were in the middle of a conversation.” Linda scoffed. “I’m sorry, where was I? Oh, right. Why aren’t you dating that girl?” Jeremy thought for a second. Of all the snarky, bitchy comments that ran through his head, he knew which seemingly harmless one would piss her off the most.

“Because I’m dating Michael,” he lied with a shit ton of manufactured confidence. Nervous, cold sweat dripped down his face. Linda took a step back, her face a mixture of confusion and disgust. That was all the satisfaction Jeremy needed.

“Oh,” she said. “I didn’t know you were... like that.”

“I sure am,” Jeremy said awkwardly. He needed to sell it. “We like each other. A lot. He’s great.”

“That’s, erm, great.” Linda trailed off. “It was really nice seeing you again, Jeremy. I’ve gotta run. You know, wedding stuff.” she laughed nervously. “I’m so proud of you.” she choked. “I hope you can make it to the wedding. It would mean a lot to me,” she pulled Jeremy into a non-consensual hug that made his entire body tense up. “Goodbye, Jeremy.” he didn’t say a word in reply, he just waved goodbye as she left. He let out a loud, exasperated sound.

-

Jeremy stormed into his house, Michael following sheepishly behind. “Dad?” he yelled.

“Yeah?” his dad called from the living room. Jeremy went into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, fuming. Michael sat gently beside him.

“Linda was there.” his voice cracked. Dad sat up quickly and immediately paused the TV.

“Did you talk to her?” he asked, his voice full of worry.

“Yeah, I had to. We were doing photo ops and she just came up and started talking to me.” Jeremy rushed through his words.

“What did she say?” dad asked nervously. Michael listened closely, as he was too scared to ask Jeremy the same question.

“She asked about college and then wouldn’t shut up about Christine. She  _ really _ wanted me to be dating Christine. Thank god Michael interrupted halfway through, because I thought I was gonna actually die.” dad smiled approvingly at Michael. “Then, when he left, she kept asking if I was dating Christine, and I remembered she was super homophobic, so I told her I was dating Michael and she got really grossed out.” Jeremy’s dad started laughing really, really hard.

“You told her  _ what? _ ” Michael exclaimed, his face turning red. “Why didn’t you tell  _ me _ this?”

“I dunno, it was a last-second decision. I had to say something to get her to go away.” Jeremy’s face started to burn. Dad was laughing so hard that there were tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah, that’ll do it. Well done, son.” he said through his laughter. A smile tugged at the corners of Michael’s lips. When his father calmed down from his hysterics, Jeremy spoke again.

“Then she was trying to guilt me into going to her stupid wedding. She basically played the whole ‘I-came-to-your-play-now-you’re-morally-obligated-to-go-to-my-wedding’ card.” He crossed his arms.

“I hate that card,” Michael said quietly, making Jeremy’s dad laugh again, if more subtly. “But seriously, you don’t owe her anything. You never asked her to go to the play. You probably would have been infinitely happier if she hadn’t.”

“He’s right.” dad chimed in. “Don’t take her shit. We both dealt with that for  _ way _ too long.” he reached for the remote to un-pause the TV.

“Can Michael stay tonight?” Jeremy asked, before he had even asked Michael if he wanted to. Jeremy’s dad smirked.

“Yes. But you two be safe, okay? Always use protection. And try to keep it down. I don’t want to hear any-”

“DAD!” Jeremy’s face turned bright red. “Sh-shut up! We’re not actually dating, I just said it to- just- shut up!” he stormed out of the room, indignant. Michael followed behind him. They went up the stairs and into Jeremy’s room, Jeremy slamming the door behind them. He crossed his arms and sat on the bed.

“C’mon, Jere. You know he was just messing with you.” Michael smirked.

“I know,” Jeremy mumbled. “He’s just so embarrassing.”

“He’s funny,” Michael replied, pulling his backpack onto the bed. “I brought weed.”

“No DVDs this time?” Jeremy teased.

“No, because you made fun of my DVDs last time, Mr. Aren’t-both-these-shows-on-Netflix.” Michael teased right back, pulling a shit ton of weed and wraps from his backpack.

“Holy fuck,” Jeremy breathed.

“I just bought more.” Michael grinned.

“What are you gonna do if you ever have to take a drug test?” Jeremy asked, picking up the bag of pot and examining it closely.

“Fail, probably.” Michael shrugged, taking the bag from Jeremy. “You wanna smell-proof the area?”

“Sure thing, your highness.” Jeremy mumbled, standing up and lighting all of his candles in the usual order as well as pushing a blanket under the door and opening the window. The night sky was clear and dark. The stars were so bright and visible that Jeremy swore they were just showing off.

He walked over to the bookshelf and looked through his game collection. “What are we playing?” Michael asked from the bed, rolling a blunt this time for some variety.

“I don’t know. What are you in the mood for?” Jeremy shuffled through the titles, but nothing leapt out.

“Something easy. Mario Kart?” Michael offered. Jeremy smiled.

“Hell yeah,” he answered, taking the game from his shelf, blowing on the cartridge and shoving it in his N64. “I’m gonna kick your ass.” He grabbed their favorite two controllers and tossed them on the beanbags. “Music?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh, yeah. I have a new Spotify playlist.” Michael dug in his hoodie pocket for his phone, tossing it at Jeremy. “It’s called ‘Jeremiah’. Just songs I think you’d like.” Michael tried to hide that he was blushing. Jeremy plugged Michael’s phone into the speaker system and played the first song, ‘Love You Madly’ by Cake.

Jeremy remembered his ashtray this time and sat next to Michael on the bed. “Almost done?” he asked impatiently. Michael shot a glare in Jeremy’s direction.

“Yes.” he sealed the wrap by licking the entire thing, which Jeremy knew was necessary but still thought was a little gross. “There.” Michael held up his work. “It’s a little crooked, but still pretty damn good.” he put the blunt in his mouth and stole the lighter from Jeremy’s hands without asking.

Jeremy sat back in the bed and enjoyed the music and passing the blunt back and forth. ‘Love You Madly’ turned into ‘I’ve Got a Dark Alley…’ by Fall Out Boy, which was one of Jeremy’s favorite Fall Out Boy songs.

Michael stared at the side of Jeremy’s face as he lip-synced the lyrics to the song and little puffs of smoke escaped from his lips. Damn, he looked pretty. “Sing it,” Michael requested.

“Dude, no.” Jeremy got flustered, passing the weed to Michael.

“Do it! Now I know you can really sing, you have to sing for me all the time.” Michael gave a cheesy grin. “You probably have the same range as Patrick Stump.”

“Nah, man. His voice is ridiculously good.” Jeremy shook his head.

“So is yours. Sing for me.” Michael leaned in slightly, blowing smoke in Jeremy’s face. “Do it. Sing for me.”

“Who are you, the Phantom of the Opera?” Jeremy laughed at his own joke. It totally went over Michael’s head. “You know, in Phantom, where he’s like, ‘sing, my angel of music’ and shit?”

“I’ve never seen Phantom of the Opera.” Michael said. Jeremy gasped. “Probably because I’m not the world’s biggest nerd.”

“Neither am I.” Jeremy defended, his voice cracking.

“Yes you are. You listen to Fall Out Boy, you still own a Nintendo 64, you’ve seen Phantom of the Opera  _ by choice _ .” Jeremy slumped a little bit. “There’s nothing wrong with being a nerd. Besides, you’re a pretty nerd.” Michael passed the blunt to Jeremy. “Will you  _ please _ sing for me?”

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m busy.” Jeremy took a big hit from the blunt.

“You’re a dick.” Michael stuck his tongue out.

“I thought I was a nerd.” smoke exited Jeremy’s mouth when he spoke.

“You’re both.” The song ended. Michael frowned. ‘Are You Gonna Be My Girl’ by Jet played. They passed the blunt back and forth. “Do you know this one?” Jeremy shook his head.

“I’ve never heard it in my life,” Jeremy ashed the blunt and passed it to Michael again.

“It’s a fucking classic. How have you never heard it?”

“I dunno, I’ve just been too busy listening to Phantom of the Opera like a fucking nerd.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Michael. Michael grinned.

The next one was by Fall Out Boy again, ‘20 Dollar Nose Bleed’. “C’mon, you have to sing this one. I’ll sing it with you! It’s got two parts.” Jeremy sighed. “Dibs on Brendon’s part,” Michael called, obviously not taking no for an answer.

Jeremy sang quietly at first and Michael leaned in to hear him better, resting his elbows on the bed and his face on his hands, staring intently at Jeremy’s face through his eyelashes. Jeremy was looking away, blushing.

Michael listened closely to the sound of Jeremy’s voice throughout the first verse until his entrance in the pre-chorus. Jeremy knew Michael could sing. Michael wasn’t shy about it, he was just never serious. Michael would be the first to sing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ at the top of his lungs, completely unprovoked. Even though it was loud and ridiculous, it never sounded bad. It was no surprise when his voice cut sweetly through the air.

Their voices joined together in the chorus, breaking off from one another to hit harmonies every so often. Jeremy’s face got redder as the song went on and he got more excited. Michael’s smile grew as he sat up and scooted closer to Jeremy. In the last chorus, there’s a really high note that Jeremy nailed, sending chills down Michael’s body. He focused  _ really _ hard  ~~ (Jared Kleinman voice) HARD? ~~ on not getting a boner again. The song ended and Jeremy giggled. “That was dumb,” he mumbled.

‘Your Love’ by the Outfield played next. “Are you ready to fuck up some Mario Kart? Because I am.” Michael asked, practically throwing himself off of the bed and onto the beanbag chair on the floor below. Jeremy sat on the chair beside him and picked up his controller.

“I’m gonna be Luigi,” Jeremy announced on the player select screen.

“Of course you are,” Michael replied.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Yoshi is gonna beat Luigi’s green ass into next Thursday.”

“Yoshi is also green, Michael.”

“Shit.”

The game started and they immediately began making snide comments at one another. They both jerked their controllers around wildly like it would help anything. Michael was winning. “You’re going down, you Italian motherfucker!” he shouted as he went into the second lap.

“Not for long, bitch.” Jeremy smirked as he sent a blue shell after Yoshi.

“NOOO!” Michael yelled dramatically, throwing his controller down for a second before picking it back up. Jeremy laughed maniacally.

“You’re totally dead. You’re in like 7th place.”

“Maybe you should watch your own screen, asshole.” Michael pouted.

The game went on as Yoshi approached Luigi quickly. “Not so fast, hoe!” Michael yelled as he passed Jeremy right as he went through the finish line.

“YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!” Jeremy yelled, crossing his arms. Michael was doing some kind of stupid victory dance. It was Jeremy’s turn to pick a course. “Fuck you, we’re playing Rainbow Road.”

“Jeremy, no.” Michael urged.

“Jeremy, yes.” Jeremy selected the course and the race started.

“I hate you so much.” Michael hissed. Jeremy grinned evilly.

They played through the race, one of the boys swearing loudly every single time they fell off the track. At one point, Jeremy was in first place. “How the hell-” Michael started.

“I don’t know, honestly.” Jeremy laughed nervously. Michael glanced at Jeremy’s face for a fraction of a second before looking back at the TV. Something pulled his head back to take a second look. Jeremy was smiling. His eyes were red. He was wearing a gigantic sweater and the sleeves were pulled all the way down to his palms. Michael couldn’t stop looking. His hands relaxed on his controller. “Dude, what the fuck? Why are you stopped?” Jeremy asked. Michael didn’t reply. Jeremy finished the race in first place, throwing his controller in the air in excitement. “Hell yeah!” he exclaimed. “Suck it!” he flipped off Michael with both hands. “Seriously, dude. You’re still stopped. Why?”

“I dunno,” Michael grinned lazily.

“You’re really high.” Jeremy guessed with a smile.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded. He was closer to Jeremy’s face than before. He squinted and leaned in closer. “Are you wearing makeup?” he asked.

“Oh, umm-” Jeremy looked away awkwardly, his face turning red. “Yeah, I am. I just thought it would be nice to have on stage-” he started trying to rub it off.

“It looks good.” Michael smiled, putting his hand on Jeremy’s face to turn it back towards him. “Did you do it?”

“Nah, Christine did.” Jeremy looked down. A single curl fell into his face. ‘Revolving Doors’ by Gorillaz was playing.

“It looks really, really nice.” Michael was completely hypnotized by Jeremy. The way his long eyelashes softly brushed his pink cheeks. The way he licked his lips gently, then chewed on his lower one. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Michael breathed nervously. He grabbed the back of Jeremy’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together. Jeremy forgot how to breathe.

“Michael-” he started.

“What do you do when you kiss Christine?” Michael whispered. His breath smelled like weed and vanilla. “Do you enjoy it? Is it just a casual thing? Do you imagine somebody else?”

“I d-don’t know,” Jeremy’s voice trembled. “I don’t think m-much of it. I don’t like her l-like that.” Michael played with the ends of Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy wanted to just fucking die. “I mean, she’s n-nice and she’s my friend and all, but I don’t really c-care that much that I’m k-kissing her, you know? I was k-kinda nervous the first few times, but I just g-got used to it.”

“You’re so flustered,” Michael smiled gently, licking his lips.

“Sorry,” Jeremy said weakly.

“ _ Jesus Christ, _ ” Michael moaned before closing the space between their mouths. A muffled, high-pitched noise came from Jeremy’s throat. With a shaky hand, he reached out for Michael’s sweatshirt, bunching up the fabric in his fist for dear life.

Michael pushed away gently for a second before Jeremy pulled him right back in, kissing him even more deeply than Michael had initially. Michael moaned softly, placing his free hand on Jeremy’s waist to pull him closer, tangling his other hand completely in Jeremy’s soft curls.

They separated, staying close to each other’s faces. They both let out a dorky nervous laugh. “Shit,” Jeremy whispered. Michael stole another quick kiss. And another. And another. Jeremy started giggling. “Michael-” he was interrupted by Michael’s lips once again colliding with his.

“Sorry,” Michael’s heart was pounding in his chest. He leaned away from Jeremy’s face to give them both some space. The cool air from the open window felt incredible on Michael’s burning face. Jeremy awkwardly gestured towards the game they were playing and Michael nodded silently.

They started another game and played without speaking for a while. Michael’s playlist played on repeat in the background. Jeremy could barely focus on the game. His vision was hazy and his pulse was rushing. His stomach was tied in knots again.  _ Michael kissed me. Not the other way around. He kissed me. _ A goofy smile bought real estate on Jeremy’s face.

Michael’s brain was moving so fast he couldn’t understand anything it was saying. And on top of that, he was still high, so his thinking made no sense. He was thinking about Jeremy, mentally re-living their kiss over and over. He thought about the little noises Jeremy was making and how soft his lips were and how much he wanted to do it again. He let out an involuntary dramatic sigh, which made real-life Jeremy next to him chuckle.

The silence went on, but it grew less awkward as time passed. They were near the end of the playlist for the second time. Although most of the tracks went tragically ignored, the one playing at the moment was really catching Jeremy’s attention. He broke the silence. “What song is this?” he asked Michael.

“Uh, ‘Pleaser’ by Wallows, I think?” Michael answered. Jeremy nodded.

“I like it,” Jeremy smiled, which made Michael smile. Jeremy paused the game in the middle of a race, turning to look at Michael. “Are you hungry? I’m fucking starving.”

“Yeah, I am hungry.” he realized.

“I’ll go make something.” Jeremy said, standing up. “Do you know what time it is?” Jeremy stretched out his spine, which made about a billion cracking noises. Michael shook his head. Jeremy checked Michael’s phone. “Oh shit, it’s one o’clock already.”

“Oh, god. It feels like 9:30.” Michael slumped back in his beanbag chair. “Pot is one hell of a drug,” he joked. Jeremy smiled.

“Speaking of, do you want to do that again when I get back?” Jeremy asked, gesturing to Michael’s bag of weed still sitting on Jeremy’s bed. Michael nodded and stood up. He walked towards Jeremy and grabbed his hand.

“Do you want to do-” he pecked Jeremy on the cheek. “-that when you get back?” Jeremy’s face turned red as he nodded earnestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell by the way i write her, my gay ass is in L O V E with Christine  
> also my boy Michael has perfect pitch rt if you support him  
> #letjeremywearmakeup2017


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last night of the play. Jeremy gets interviewed. The squad goes to Denny's. Michael has an anxiety attack. Dad gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Slurs, food, vague suicidal thoughts?
> 
> A little background on Les Voleurs Sans Peur, the musical they’re putting on this fic:  
> -It doesn’t exist  
> -I made it up  
> -I put a decent amount of work into creating it lmao  
> -It takes place in modern NYC  
> -It’s about these successful business people (Sarah-Anne Chevalier, played by Chloe, Charles Pingley, played by Jake and Sean Philibert, played by Rich). They gots lots of money because they pretend to be a charity for orphans but actually keep all the money for themselves  
> -Their company hires this French guy (James Thibault, played by Jeremy) who has no idea what they do and just thinks he’s working for a charity. When he finds out what they do, he decides he wants to Take the Company Down From the Inside  
> -He meets this girl (Polly Page, played by Christine) who is super against this company because she was an orphan and they team up to take down the bad guys!  
> -Sarah-Anne is the CEO of this shit, the woman in charge. Charles is her assistant whom she pushes around most of the time but still treats with some respect. Sean is Charles’s assistant and gets treated like shit. Sean is also Notably Queer  
> -James convinces Sean that this company is fucked up, but Sean doesn’t want to leave his Steady Job and friends, so he doesn’t do anything about it until he has an emotional breakdown in front of the ballerina receptionist (played by Brooke) during act II  
> -James and Polly form this dope-ass friendship and start spreading the word about this corrupt company but every time they do, Sarah-Anne covers her tracks real quick. They go to the cops about it, but it turns out THE COPS ARE IN ON IT WHAT?? THE COPS ARE GETTING A SHARE OF THE MONEY!!  
> -Jeremy’s favorite part of the musical is Sarah-Anne and Charles’s villainous duet because it’s a FUCKING BOP and they tap dance mkay??  
> -So Polly and James, having to take matters into their own hands, stage this HUGE BADASS HEIST and rob the company to give the money to a real charity  
> -Since the cops are in on everything, James and Polly get arrested  
> -Sean saves the day by bringing in the FUCKIN FEDS, YO! SEAN IS SO GOOD AND HE’S PLAYED BY RICH SO,,,,  
> -Polly and James get out of prison and Sarah-Anne and Charles take their place. Also the cops get in trouble because FUCK CORRUPT COPS!!  
> -James and Polly have their infamous romantic duet that ends with them kissing and getting 2gether and everyone is happy (except Jealous Michael in the audience)  
> -The last song is a cheeky reprise of the first one because I fuckin love musical tropes!!

Sunday morning was blissful. The air was crisp and cool, Michael’s playlist was still playing softly through the room. His glasses were folded neatly on Jeremy’s bedside table next to Jeremy’s phone. Michael was wearing Jeremy’s sweatpants again, Jeremy was wearing Michael’s hoodie. Michael was the big spoon, Jeremy was the little spoon. Michael’s arms were wrapped around Jeremy’s waist and their legs were all tangled together. They were both snoring loudly.

Jeremy woke up first, a sharp inhale bringing him back to life. He opened his blurry eyes and blinked until he could see clearly. He turned himself around so he was face to face with Michael. He gazed lovingly at Michael’s perfect features. His rosy cheeks and strategically placed freckles, the soft lips he had kissed the night before and could kiss forever. Jeremy sighed gently, wedging his head underneath Michael’s chin and snuggling up to his chest. “That’s gay,” Michael mumbled, half-asleep.

“Good morning, Michael.” Jeremy cooed sweetly.

“Good morning, Jerebear.” Michael echoed, pulling Jeremy in closer. “How did you sleep?” Michael yawned.

“Fine,” Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s t-shirt. “How did you sleep?”

“I mean, it was okay.” Michael teased lazily, pulling the hood of his hoodie over Jeremy’s head. “You’re warm.” he commented, tightening his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

“I fucking love this hoodie.” Jeremy smiled. “It’s mine now.”

“Fine, one condition. I get to wear your gay little blue sweater.”

“Deal. And it’s not gay.”

“What is it, then?”

“Bisexual, maybe?”

“Okay. You can wear my hoodie and I’ll wear your bisexual little blue sweater.” Jeremy giggled against Michael’s chest.

“I have another performance tonight.” Jeremy sighed.

“And if you’re lucky, you guys will get renewed for another weekend. Which you probably will, since you’ve sold out the past two nights and will probably do the same tonight.” Michael smiled proudly. “You guys are so good. Have you read any reviews online?”

“No, not yet.” Jeremy pulled his head away from Michael’s chest to look him in the face again.

“They’re all about you.” Michael smiled.

“Wha-?” Jeremy asked, his face turning red.

“I mean, they mention everybody, but they’re obsessed with you and Christine.” Jeremy understood people gushing over Christine, but him? He was a loser, a nothing, a- “You’re a star, Jere.”

Jeremy buried his face in the pillow in disbelief. “You’re lying,” he said, words muffled.

“Read one for yourself, you doubtful bitch. And while you’re at it, hand me my glasses. I can’t see shit.” Jeremy passed Michael his glasses. “Thanks. I can see you now.”

Jeremy unlocked his phone to look for a review when he saw that he had an email.

**From: Linda (ldavies68@hotmail.com)**

**Hey, Jeremy.**

**I would like you to know that, despite your recent behavior, I’ve chosen to forgive you. I’m aware that this is just a phase you’re going through and it will pass. Hopefully it passes soon, as I would still like you to come to my wedding on June 19th.**

**You’re better than this, Jeremy.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

He stared in disbelief for a second.  _ This isn’t your problem anymore. You can let her go. You’re allowed to let her go.  _ He scoffed and closed his email, electing not to let it bother him any longer. Michael noticed his expression changing as he read. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Jeremy chuckled, deciding he wouldn’t mention this message to Michael. He buried his face in Michael’s chest again. Michael smiled softly, running a hand through Jeremy’s tangled mess of hair. Jeremy yawned.

“You’re putting me to sleep, boy. I need to get up. It’s like, noon.” Jeremy started to stir. Michael pouted.

Jeremy shifted around in bed until his body was awake enough to sit up. Sitting was followed by standing until Jeremy was on his feet, slowly making his way towards the door. He walked sleepily downstairs and into the kitchen, where his dad was digging through the fridge. Jeremy walked to the coffee maker and absently started brewing a pot of coffee. “Morning, dad.” he said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, son.” dad pulled himself out of the fridge, his eyes meeting Jeremy for the first time. A confused look fell over his face. “Hold on. One second, you and Michael aren’t  _ really _ dating. Next second, you’re wearing his sweatshirt around?” Jeremy felt the hue of his face grow in similarity to the color of the hoodie.

“It’s just a hoodie, dad.” Jeremy pretended it was a normal thing for teenage boys to share prized pieces of clothing.

“Mm-hmm. Sure.” dad ruffled Jeremy’s hair as he walked past. “Save some of that for me,” he pointed at the coffee pot as he went back to the living room.

Jeremy made himself, Michael and his dad cups of coffee. Jeremy’s coffee was completely untouched, Michael’s was barely coffee, and dad’s was somewhere in the middle. Jeremy brought his and Michael’s upstairs, calling “Your coffee is in the kitchen,” to his father on the way up.

He carefully opened his bedroom door. Michael was asleep again, his limbs spread out across the bed and his glasses back on the table. Jeremy sat on the only free corner of the bed, nudging the sleepy boy gently. Michael let out a loud groan and rolled over. “What?” his low, gravelly morning voice made Jeremy’s head spin.

“I made you coffee,” Jeremy said. Michael yawned and sat up, wrapping the covers around his shoulders. He took the warm coffee from Jeremy’s cold hand.

“Thank you.” Michael smiled at the blurry boy sitting across from him. He took a sip of coffee and made a gross face reflexively. “Ew, what the hell?” Michael shoved the cup back at Jeremy, who was laughing.

“You took mine. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.” Jeremy traded mugs with Michael and took a sip of his own black coffee.

“How the hell do you drink that? Are you actually satan? You have to be  _ evil _ to enjoy that shit.” Michael cleansed his palette with a sip of his warm, overly-sweet beverage. He hummed happily.

“I might be evil, but you’re blind.” Jeremy grinned. Michael stuck his tongue out and reached for his glasses.

“You’re a dick,” Michael slipped his glasses onto his face and Jeremy was visible. And lovely. Very lovely. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his cheeks were permanently tinted pink. The sunlight through the window was catching the blue in his eyes, making them reflect and dance like a swimming pool.

“You’re staring at me.” Jeremy commentated, as if Michael wasn’t aware. 

“Yes.” Michael answered simply. Jeremy gave an irresistible twitchy smile, looking down.

“You’re a nerd.” he mumbled, running a hand through his pile of curls. Michael put his coffee cup on Jeremy’s bedside table and leaned urgently towards him, aiming for his lips but falling off course and planting a smooch on the corner of Jeremy’s perfect smile.

“I missed,” Michael laughed nervously. “Let’s try that again.” Jeremy was grinning like an idiot when Michael made another attempt, this time centering himself perfectly and pressing against Jeremy’s mouth. Michael put his hand gently on Jeremy’s waist, causing his entire body to tense up, then immediately relax. Jeremy moaned gently against Michael. Michael made him feel so warm. Like, really, really warm. Unusually warm. Burning. Wait, what the hell? Jeremy pulled away from Michael abruptly. Apparently, he had relaxed a little bit too much and started pouring hot coffee on his leg. He yelped and jumped to his feet.

“Shit!” Jeremy put his coffee on the table next to Michael’s. Michael was laughing much harder than Jeremy felt was necessary. “Sh-shut up!” Jeremy defended, searching for a towel.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Michael continued to laugh genuinely.

“Turn around.” Jeremy hissed, digging through his dresser for another pair of pants.

“What?”

“Turn around, I have to change.” Jeremy’s face turned red.

“Dude. C’mon. You’ve changed in front of me a million times.” Michael was coming down from his laughing fit, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“It’s d-different now.”

“Why?”

“Because now you want to watch me ch-change, you sicko! Turn around.” Michael rolled his eyes and rotated in Jeremy’s bed so he was facing the wall.

Jeremy took off his pants, examining the large, red mark on his leg. He inhaled sharply through his teeth. “It’s bad,” he said, touching the burn gently and twitching in pain.

“You need some ice? I can go get you something,” Michael’s tone shifted completely from joking to concerned.

“Uh, yeah, actually. That would be nice.” Jeremy nervously pulled on a pair of over-sized basketball shorts he hadn’t worn since middle school. “You can turn around now.” Michael took the covers off of his shoulders and stood up. The cold air of the room sent chills down his arms and neck.

“Jesus, it’s cold.” he stole Jeremy’s blue sweater, which was hanging on his desk chair. “Well, not to you, I can imagine.” he pulled his arms through the sleeves and crossed them. “Can I see it?” he gestured to Jeremy’s leg.

Jeremy pulled up his shorts slightly. Michael reacted to the sight of his nasty burn with an uncomfortable sound. “It hurts,” Jeremy chuckled.

“I’m going to get you ice.” Michael opened the bedroom door and descended the stairs towards the kitchen. He looked for a zip-lock bag to fill with ice for Jeremy, but they weren’t in the cupboard where they usually went. Michael frowned and reluctantly walked into the living room. “Hey, Mr. Heere.” he spoke awkwardly to Jeremy’s dad.  _ I made out with your son. _

“Oh, hi, Michael.” Mr. Heere smiled warmly, examining Michael in Jeremy’s sweater.

“Where are your plastic bags?” Michael asked, playing with his hands.

“They aren’t in the cabinet?” Michael shook his head. Mr. Heere got up from his chair, making dad noises as he pushed himself to his feet. Michael followed behind sheepishly as Jeremy’s dad rummaged through random drawers and cabinets. “What do you need them for?”

“An ice pack for Jeremy,” Michael half-mumbled awkwardly.

“Oh, god. What did he do?” Mr. Heere put his palm to his forehead.

“He burned himself with coffee,” Michael was tense when he spoke, afraid to say the wrong thing. Mr. Heere started laughing, which made Michael laugh, too.

“Of course he did,” Jeremy’s dad found the box of zip-lock bags under the sink and put them on the counter in front of Michael. “There you are, son.”

“Thanks,” Michael smiled politely. Mr. Heere started to walk away, stopping in the doorway and turning around.

“Why are you wearing his sweater?” he asked, hoping for a more genuine answer from Michael than he got from Jeremy. Michael’s face turned red.

“Because it’s cold,” he said nervously.

“Then why aren’t you wearing your hoodie?” Mr. Heere wasn’t giving up so easily this time.

“Because Jeremy’s wearing it,” Michael could feel himself talking in circles, but he wasn’t sure how to explain the boys’ current relationship status.

“Are you two dating?” Michael dug for an answer. Honestly, he didn’t know. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. “Michael, just give me a straight answer.”

“I can’t give you a straight answer.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m gay.”

Mr. Heere and Michael stared at one another in painful silence for a long time. Michael planned his escape. He would flee the country, change his name, burn off his fingerprints with acid. Go off the grid. He’d never have to see anybody ever again. Mr. Heere broke the silence by laughing suddenly and loudly, making Michael jump three feet in the air. He wasn’t sure how to react. Why the hell was he laughing? “Fair enough,” Mr. Heere walked back over to Michael and patted him on the shoulder fondly before walking away.

Michael’s face was bright red as he filled the bag with ice and wrapped it in a paper towel. He retreated to Jeremy’s room and opened the door. Jeremy was seated on his bed, drinking the rest of his demon coffee and flipping through his English textbook. “Dude, I just accidentally came out to your dad.” Michael shut the door behind him. Jeremy choked and closed his book.

“What?” Jeremy asked. Michael sat on the bed beside him and handed him the ice pack.

“I straight up told your dad I was gay.” Michael started to sweat nervously. He took off Jeremy’s sweater and tossed it to the edge of the bed.

“Christ, Michael. I send you to get ice and you come out to my dad? I can't take you anywhere.” Jeremy joked, placing the ice pack on his leg and twitching at the sudden cold against his burn. “You never even  _ really  _ came out to me.” Jeremy almost sounded hurt.

“Jeremy, I’m gay.” Michael said in a very serious, very formal voice. “Happy now?” his tone changed back to normal. The cold started to make Jeremy’s leg feel better. He smiled.

“Yes, I am.” Jeremy leaned against his headboard. “I’m very happy.”

-

Michael pulled his car directly next to the auditorium entrance. “And we’re here!” he announced proudly as he put the car in park.

“Thank you, Michael.” Jeremy cooed. He started unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out when he realized Michael wasn’t moving. “Aren’t you coming?” Michael shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t wanna get in the way and stuff,” he trailed off.

“You won’t be in the way. You should come hang out!” Jeremy smiled convincingly. “Please?”

“Sorry,” Michael looked down.

“Okay,” he sighed. “Can you at least help me carry my stuff inside?”

“Of course,” Michael turned off the car, unbuckled and got out. He took Jeremy’s little theatre box and followed him inside. Jeremy held the men’s dressing room door open for Michael, who obliged and placed Jeremy’s box on the counter.

“Thank you, Michael.” Jeremy mimicked his voice from earlier. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Is that all you needed?” Michael asked. Jeremy tried to come up with rudimentary tasks to make Michael stay, but his mind was blank.

“I guess so,” Jeremy sighed. Michael took Jeremy’s hands and kissed them gently.

“You’re gonna be great.” he continued to hold Jeremy’s hands, staring at him with heart eyes like the lovesick nerd he was.

“Are you gonna kiss me, or are you just gonna stare like a creep?” Jeremy bit his lip.

“I dunno,” Michael teased, bringing himself close to Jeremy’s face. “You wanna guess?”

“Nope.” Jeremy grabbed either side of Michael’s face and kissed him right on the mouth. He felt Michael smile against his lips as Jeremy started combing his hands through Michael’s hair. Michael placed his hands on Jeremy’s hips under the fabric of his stolen sweatshirt.

They took turns pressing into each other’s faces, leaning back and forth, constantly re-balancing themselves. Jeremy shifted and started kissing at Michael’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. Michael moaned into Jeremy’s mouth, trying desperately to keep his cool and not just fucking melt right there. He pulled away and began placing kisses all over Jeremy’s face, making a path to his earlobe. “ _ Fuck, _ ” Jeremy breathed. That was all the prompting Michael needed to begin kissing down Jeremy’s neck. “ _ Michael _ ,” he moaned. “N-not now.” Michael pulled away immediately. Jeremy’s face was blood red. “Later,” he whispered breathlessly. “Please. Please later.” Michael nodded earnestly.

“Sure,” Michael breathed as Jeremy continued to stroke his hair. Jeremy gave a jittery smile, his face still as red as before. Michael could feel his face burning as he bit his lower lip in the same spot Jeremy had and stared at the beautiful boy in his arms.

“Hey, Jeremy. Do you want me to do your makeup again-” Christine threw the door open without warning. The boys frantically separated themselves, jumping to opposite sides of the dressing room. It was too late; Christine had already seen them being all over each other. She decided to humor them and pretend she hadn’t seen a thing. “-tonight?” she finished her sentence.

“Uh, yeah.” Jeremy’s voice cracked.

“Okay. Hi, Michael.” Christine smiled deviously. Michael’s face was bright red.

“Hi, Christine. I have to leave right now. I’ll see you guys later.” Michael made a hasty exit, not even saying goodbye to Jeremy. Once he was gone, Christine looked straight at Jeremy and raised her eyebrows.

“What?” Jeremy played dumb.

“Oh, nothing. You’re just wearing each other’s sweaters. I think it’s cute. Also,” she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “Your face is about a thousand degrees. Are you feeling alright?” she started getting together her makeup supplies with a sly grin.

“Shut up,” Jeremy mumbled.

“So, are you guys dating now? Is he gonna get mad when I kiss you onstage?” she teased, dotting concealer on Jeremy’s face.

“I don’t know.” he confessed. “I know we both like each other. He made me a playlist.”

“Oh my god, he made you a mixtape?” Christine thought her heart was gonna burst.

“No, it was just a Spotify playlist.”

“That’s the modern equivalent of a mixtape. Either way, he was thinking of you. I’m so happy for you, Jeremy.” she started to blend all his makeup together. He started to smile, but shut himself down quickly.

“I don’t even know if it’s gonna be a thing. I shouldn’t get my hopes up. Maybe he doesn’t even want to be in a relationship. He probably just wants somebody to make out with or something.” he mumbled.

“And you’re opposed to that? You’re saying you  _ don’t _ wanna be the person Michael goes to when he’s bored and wants to make out?” the thought made Jeremy smile. “I dunno, if that’s the worst case scenario, I wouldn’t be complaining.” she dusted some powder over his whole face before taking a step back. “Done.” she smiled.

“Thanks,” he took a look at himself in the mirror again. Damn. How did she make him look so fucking handsome? “You have to teach me how to do this.”

“I’d be glad to,” she giggled. “45 minutes until showtime. You need to get dressed.” she turned gracefully and exited.

-

The show was over. The final curtain closed. Mr. Reyes walked onto the stage, talking on the phone. All the actors were dead silent, staring at him expectantly. “Okay, thank you.” he said to whomever he was talking to. “We’ve been renewed for another weekend.” he said surprisingly calmly.

The group of theatre nerds onstage erupted in giddy cheers and applause. Jeremy grinned widely. “Calm down, we knew this would happen.” Reyes downsized their success carefully. “Now, get out there and start taking pictures before everyone leaves. Go.” he shooed them offstage with a proud twinkle in his eye.

“This is the first time a production has been renewed in 12 years,” Christine informed Jeremy as they walked. “It's a way bigger deal than he's making it out to be.”

“Cool,” Jeremy’s head spun with a million thoughts.  _ Musical, graduation, Linda, finals, Michael. _ His stomach twisted and churned as he went to greet fans.

Jeremy faked charisma as he talked and signed and posed. He recognized the faces of several people who had come back to see the show for a second time and greeted them like friends. A woman in a grey pantsuit carrying a notebook approached him with a smile. “Hi, there. My name is Morgan Long. I’m with  _ the Ringer, _ a newspaper in the greater tri-state area. Could you spare a minute for an interview?” Jeremy’s heart lept into his throat.

“Uh, sure.” he said nervously. “Should we go backstage?”

“Sounds good to me.” she smiled. He led the way, the clacking of her heels making his chest tighten. He held the door for her and she thanked him, taking a look around. “You don't mind if I take photos, do you?”

“No, of course not. Go for it.” he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. She pulled her phone from her pocket and took a few shots of the hallway and costume racks.

“Thank you.” she smiled as she opened up her notebook. “It’s Jeremy, right?” he nodded. She scribbled something down and started audio recording on her phone. “So, Jeremy. How did you first get involved in the theatre program here?”

“Uh, it was last year. I saw the sign up sheet in the hall and thought I’d give it a shot,” he chose his words carefully.

“So, you've only been doing plays for 2 years? That's very impressive, given your performance.” she nodded approvingly.

“Uh, thanks.” he gave a thin, uncomfortable smile.

“What’s your favorite thing about theatre?” he thought really hard.

“I like that, for a short amount of time, I get to forget about my own problems and pretend to be somebody else. And people pay money to see that.”  _ That last part was stupid, _ he told himself. Morgan laughed and scribbled frantically.

“I like that. You're graduating?”

“Yep.”

“Aw, that's a shame. Doing theatre in college?”

“Probably.”

“Good.” she smiled again. “What's your favorite part of  _ Les Voleurs Sans Peur _ ? No spoilers. Some of our readers haven't seen it yet.”

“I really like the end of act I. Jake and Chloe have this really funny, villain-y interaction and it goes into my favorite song from the production.” she threw her eyebrows up.

“What are Jake and Chloe’s characters named?” Jeremy’s face turned red.

“Whoops, sorry. Uh, Jake is Charles Pingley and Chloe is Sarah-Anne Chevalier.”

“On the topic of your fellow actors, what are the relationship like backstage? Are you all friends?”

“Yeah, I’d say so. We all like each other. There really isn't any weird personal drama or anything.”

“That's nice. Many reviews have commented on the chemistry between you and Christine Canigula on stage. Can you elaborate on that?” he sighed.  _ Of course. This is the shit they want. _

“Christine is one of my best friends, and she's a fantastic actress. She’s been acting since she was born, I swear. She’s really fun to work with, which I’m sure is what everyone is seeing.”

“So, there’s nothing else going on there?” she smiled suggestively.

“Nope.” he smiled passive-aggressively. Morgan looked disappointed.

“Okay. Why do you think audiences are loving  _ Les Voleurs Sans Peur _ so much?”

“Uh, we’ve all worked really hard on this musical.”  _ Shit, I said hard. _ “I think that’s showing through the energy and quality of this show.” she nodded again.

“Okay, now for the fun questions. We do a little ‘meet the cast’ section of our interviews about local plays.”  _ Oh boy. _ “What's your favorite color?”

“Uh, red, I guess.”

“Personal favorite musical?”

“I don’t think I have a favorite, but I like  _ American Idiot _ and  _ Jersey Boys. _ ”

“Dogs or cats?”

“Both.”

“Favorite thing to do in your spare time?”

“Video games.”

“Are you in a relationship?”

“It’s, uh, complicated?” he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Any final thoughts?”

“Uh, come see  _ Les Voleurs Sans Peur _ . The tickets are cheap and it's fun.” he gave a dorky smile. She ended the recording and handed the notebook to Jeremy.

“Okay, sign here.” he did. “Thank you, Jeremy. It was great talking to you.” she extended her hand for a handshake. He shook her hand, terrified he’d done it wrong. He walked her out of the stage door and went back to the auditorium, where the crowd was gone and his friends were waiting expectantly.

“The hell was that?” Chloe asked.

“She wanted to interview me for the paper.” he smiled nervously. Chloe threw her hands up in frustration.

“Ugh! I wanted to be the one that got interviewed! You are such a dick!” she crossed her arms.

“I, uh, mentioned you.”

“Wait, really? That's the only nice thing you've ever done in your entire life, Jeremy. Thank you.” she wiped a fake tear from her face.

“She asked if we were dating.” he looked at Christine. She laughed.

“The one who interviewed me asked me the same thing. Damn, I guess we’re convincing.” she nudged his arm.

“So, we’re renewed!” Jake smiled. “That's good, right?”

“Yeah, it's great! It means I get to steal the show three more times.” Chloe flicked her hair off of her shoulder.

“Yeah, you do.” Brooke whispered, blushing.

“We gotta celebrate!” Rich said with a cheesy grin.

“We should go to Sbarro.” Jake suggested. A resounding “no” came from the entire cast.

“Denny’s?” Christine suggested. Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll race you!” Rich yelled, pushing past everybody and running towards his car.  ~~**_NYOOM_ ** ~~

“I still have to change.” Jeremy said. It was too late. Rich was gone. He shrugged.

“I’ll see you guys there, okay?” Christine grabbed Jeremy’s hand and gave it a squeeze before walking away.

Jeremy went back to the dressing room, changed and gathered all his things. It was dark outside when he exited. The only light came from the headlights of Michael’s car, which was running with loud music coming from it. Michael was inside, air-drumming along. Jeremy smiled, opening the backseat and putting his box inside. “Hey,” he said.

“There you are! I was getting worried. I didn't wanna have to come in and save you again. I mean, I’ll do what I have to do.” Michael giggle-snorted as Jeremy slid into the passenger’s seat. “Seriously, what took you so long?” he put the car in reverse to drive away.

“Uh, some lady from the paper wanted to interview me.” Jeremy shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. Michael’s head snapped to look at him. His jaw dropped. He threw the car in park.

“You got interviewed? That's awesome! See? I told you you were famous.” he grinned proudly.

“Nah, it's just some free publicity for the show.”

“Bullshit.” Michael shook his head. “They wanted  _ you. _ ” Jeremy ignored him, looking the other way. “Hey,” Michael said gently. “I'm serious. You're great at what you do. The audience loves you.” he took his index finger under Jeremy’s chin and turned his head so they were looking at each other. Morgan’s question echoed in Jeremy’s head;  _ are you in a relationship? _

“Michael, I have to ask. What is this-” he was interrupted by something hitting Michael’s window loudly. Both of the boys yelped. When Michael turned around, he saw it was Christine slamming her hands against the window. She was laughing.

“What the hell?” Michael’s voice broke as he rolled down the window. “What the fuck, Christine? You gave me a heart attack!” she laughed louder and started wiping tears from her eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.” she wasn't. “Are you guys going to Denny’s? Rich is already there and needs to tell the guy how many people there are gonna be.”

“I wanted to go,” Jeremy said with a shrug.

“Oh, okay. Then I can drop you off and you can just call me when you're done-”

“Michael!” Christine interrupted, sounding slightly wounded. “You don't wanna come with us?”

“Well, it's not that I don't want to,” he trailed off, not expecting to have to finish his thought. Christine and Jeremy stared expectantly. “I’m just not in the play.”

“Yeah, but you saw it every single night.” Christine said. Jeremy nodded in agreement. “Plus, it'll be way more fun with you there.”  _ Wait, what?  _ thought Michael.  _ Is this a trap? Is she making fun of me? She is, isn't she? I know she is, I’m just not sure how. _

“You love Denny’s.” Jeremy chimed in.

“I do, I just-”

“Don't wanna be a bother?” Christine read his mind. “You're not, Michael.” his face turned red.

“Uh, okay. Then I guess I’ll go?” he shrugged nervously. Jeremy grinned.

“Yay,” he said quietly.

“Okay, see you there.” Christine smiled as she walked away, texting Rich to say they were both going.

The boys drove off, Michael anxiously tapping on the steering wheel the whole way there. Jeremy frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Well, yeah.” Michael lied.

“No, you're not.”

“I'm good.”

“What's wrong?”

“I just-” he breathed deeply. “was Christine making fun of me?” he blurted out as he slammed on the breaks for the stop sign in front of him.

“When?” Jeremy was confused again.

“Y’know, just now? She was saying that everybody liked me and shit. Was she kidding? Was she trying to be mean?” he rushed through his words. A cold sweat built up on his forehead.

“No, Michael. Why would she be kidding?” Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed in that ‘Michael-what-the-fuck?’ sort of way, staring at the side of Michael’s face.

“I dunno, it just feels like they’re just nice to me to my face so they can make fun of me later.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck in an uncharacteristically insecure manner. Jeremy felt his heart break. Since when did Michael care what people thought of him?

“Michael, that’s not true.” Jeremy said gently, still thoroughly shocked he had to have this conversation. “They actually like you. I've never heard anybody say anything bad about you, especially not Christine. She thinks you're great.” Michael sighed heavily.

“Okay,” he was still unsure as they pulled into the Denny’s parking lot.

“I promise. And if any of them are mean to you, I’ll fight them.” Jeremy made his best angry face. Michael giggled, as Jeremy was the least threatening person in the world.

“Okay.” he said again, sounding a little more comfortable. He pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park.

“Michael, if you're really worried, you don't have to go.” Jeremy reached for Michael’s hand. “I understand if you don't want to.”

“It'll be fine.” Michael smiled. “Ready?” Jeremy nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door. Michael’s stomach twisted and pulled as they walked into the restaurant. They quickly spotted Rich, who was seated at the biggest booth by himself. He waved.

“Hey, Rich.” Jeremy greeted. The Denny’s was almost completely empty, save for an old man by himself, drinking a coffee. It was surreal.

“What’s up, guys?” Rich smiled. “Nobody else is here yet, so you can just sit wherever.” Michael sat on the opposite side of Rich, scooting all the way in towards the window so he wouldn’t have to sit next to anyone other than Jeremy.

“How are you doing?” Jeremy made conversation, trying not to seem too worried about Michael.

“I’m good, my man. Excited for another weekend of fun.” he smiled. “How about you?”

“I’m alright,” Jeremy didn’t elaborate. Rich accepted his answer with a casual nod. He turned to Michael.

“What about you, bro? What are you up to these days?” Rich was just asking a question. Michael felt threatened.

“Uh, nothing.” he blurted out. “I mean, I’m mostly just studying and seeing the play-erm, musical.” he laughed nervously.

“Yeah, you’ve come every night so far, right? That’s crazy!” Rich smiled. “It’s cool to see  _ some _ people from our school supporting the arts.”

“Yeah,” Michael wasn’t totally sure what Rich was talking about. What would have become an awkward silence was salvaged by Chloe and Brooke walking in. Rich waved them down.

“Hey, guys.” Brooke scooted in next to Rich.

“Sup, losers.” Chloe sat next to Brooke.

“How’s it going?” Jeremy asked the girls. He realized he was quickly running out of conversation starters.

“It’s okay. I just wish Brooke knew how to fucking drive.” Chloe teased, nudging her shoulder against Brooke’s.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. That biker came out of nowhere.” Brooke, Rich and Chloe laughed. Michael and Jeremy sat there, wide-eyed and confused. Michael leaned over and whispered to Jeremy.

“Did she fucking hit somebody with her car?”

“I think that’s what they’re saying.”

Their waitress approached the table. “Hey, guys. How many more you waiting on?”

“Two, but it looks like they’re here now.” Brooke pointed to the door as Christine and Jake walked in, chatting away.

“Hey!” Jake grinned, sitting himself down next to Jeremy. Christine took the last open spot next to Jake.

“Can I get you guys some drinks?” the waitress took the pen from behind her ear and looked at Rich sitting in the far corner. The waitress went down the line; Rich, Brooke, Chloe. He started in the opposite direction for the opposite side of the table. Jake, Christine, Michael. Michael nervously ordered his Mountain Dew.

The gang started chatting away about next weekend. Michael stared at the nearly-empty salt shaker on the table.  _ I wonder how long that bottom salt has been in the container. It’s probably like, ancient salt. That’s kind of disgusting. It’s also kind of awesome. _

“-Michael?” Jake’s voice cut through Michael’s thought process. His brain short-circuited.

“Uhh,” he looked at Jeremy.

“Which night do you think was the best, Michael?” Jeremy repeated the question calmly.

“Oh. Sorry, I zoned out.” he laughed nervously.  _ God, they all hate me. _ “Tonight was really good, but I think last night had more energy. I mean, everything sounded great tonight, but everything looked  _ and _ sounded good last night. Not that everything didn’t look good tonight or anything, I just think it was better last night.” he rambled. Everybody was looking at him, genuinely listening to his opinion. They nodded in agreement.

“I think my dancing was better last night.” Brooke said. “I mean, it was  _ so _ bad tonight. I pulled something in my hip and it just hasn’t been the same since.”

“My solo was better tonight.” Rich added. “I was too nervous last night to just  _ let it happen _ .”

“Our duet is perfect every single time,” Chloe smiled at Jake. “because we’re awesome.” they reached across the table and high fived one another. Christine giggled.

“You’re all awesome,” she said. The table erupted with sarcastic “aww”s.

“Thanks, mom.” Michael said quietly, mostly to himself. Everybody laughed. His face turned red.

“What do you think was good, Jeremy?” Christine asked, turning to look at him. “You, personally. Not the overall show.”

“I dunno.” Jeremy shrugged.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Michael spoke at full volume for the first time. “It was all good! But especially his one part in act I, the second or third song. I’m not sure which one. It’s not just him the whole song, he just has this one part where he comes up and starts singing some shit in French. It’s magical.” the waitress showed up with their drinks before Jeremy had time to protest Michael’s comments.

Everybody thanked the waitress as she passed out their drinks. “Are you guys ready to order?” he asked, looking around. None of them had touched a menu, but, truth be told, they really didn’t need to. It was Denny’s.

The waitress took their orders in the same line as before; coming to Michael last. He nervously ordered pancakes, which he really didn’t want, but was the only food he could think of at the time.  _ Smooth. _ The waitress walked away. Rich spoke up. “French is a sexy language.” everyone silently nodded in agreement. Christine broke the silence.

“Graduation is in two weeks.” she had a miniature existential crisis.

“Holy shit, you’re right.” Chloe shook her head. “Where did all the time go? It feels like just yesterday, we were at Jake’s halloween party.” Bad memories flashed before everyone’s eyes. Christine getting abandoned by Jake. Jake losing his house. Jeremy not being able to get away from Chloe when he wanted to. Michael in the bathroom. Brooke getting abandoned by Jeremy. Chloe getting rejected by Jeremy. Rich setting a fire. Everyone shuddered.

“Nope, I’m glad that’s over.” Christine came back from her crisis. “I’d much rather be here than there.”

“Me, too.” Michael and Rich said in unison. Michael glanced at Jeremy.  _ “Out of my way, loser.” Jeremy said, pushing Michael out of the way and leaving him alone in the bathroom. Minutes later, Michael heard everybody screaming about a fire. He should have stayed in that damned bathroom.  _ he shook the thought away, distracting himself with the salt again.  _ That’s some old ass salt. _ He jumped when he felt Jeremy’s hand on his knee. Michael put his hand on top of Jeremy’s.

“Well, this got depressing.” Jake said, trying to shake off the sad mood. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Oh my god, I’m getting a cat.” Brooke said excitedly, pulling out her phone to show everybody pictures. Jeremy was staring at the side of Michael’s face.

“Hey,” he said quietly while everybody else was distracted. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Michael didn’t meet Jeremy’s gaze. “I’m just freaking out or something.” Jeremy scooted closer to Michael so their thighs were pressed against each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be-” he cut himself off when he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Jeremy forgot everything that wasn’t Michael in that moment. He wrapped his arm around Michael’s shoulder and squeezed him tightly. “You’re fine,” he whispered. “You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?” Michael nodded.

“I just- I don’t know what’s happening.” Michael grew more and more panicked.

“That’s okay. Do you want some water?” Jeremy pushed his glass towards Michael. “Just try to relax, alright? I know that’s easier said than done, but I’m right here.”  _ God, Michael is so good at calming me down.  _ Jeremy thought.  _ How the hell does he do it? What would Michael do?  _ He had an epiphany. He paused for a second, closing his eyes and preemptively cringing at his own joke. “I’m right  _ Heere. _ ” Michael giggle-snorted, burying his head in Jeremy’s shoulder. It worked. He kissed the top of Michael’s head fondly.

An obnoxious “Aww!” from Christine brought Jeremy crashing back to reality. He was in a booth at a Denny’s, surrounded by 5 people who were watching him snuggle Michael. His face heated up quickly. Michael lifted his head.

“I knew it!” Rich slammed his hands on the table. He pointed at Brooke. “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“You had a bet?” Jeremy’s eyes flickered rapidly between Brooke and Rich.

“Yeah, what the hell, guys? That’s really immature.” Jake said. He leaned over to Christine. “I owe you twenty bucks,” he said not-so-quietly.

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other, then at everybody else. “Well, I’m the only one who  _ didn’t _ have a bet running on your gay asses, so I’m the best friend by default, right?” Chloe waited for somebody to protest. No such luck. “I’m taking that as a ‘yes’. You’re welcome.”

“Was it that obvious?” Michael asked, his voice small. Rich laughed.

“Uh, yeah? Why do you think I kept writing ‘boyfriends’ on all your shit? It wasn’t bullying, it was a prophecy.” Rich said, taking a sip of his water.

“I’m pretty sure it was still bullying.” Christine chimed in.

“It was both. Sorry about that, by the way.” Rich smiled nervously.

“For real, though. Any time you two wanna stop being gross, it’s fine with me.” Brooke gestured to Jeremy’s arm still around Michael. He quickly removed it and they scooted apart from one another, blushing profusely.

“I thought it was cute,” Jake commented.

The waitress arrived with their food. Thank god the mood had changed, because that depressing shit was starting to really mess with Michael’s head. He looked over at Jeremy, whose face was red with a big smile across it. He was so cute. Michael was so lucky to have him. The real Jeremy. The one who cared so much about Michael being okay. Michael smiled gently, reaching for Jeremy’s hand under the table. “Why did you get pancakes?” Jeremy asked, looking  Michael’s plate. “Do you even like pancakes?”

“Uh, a little. I just panicked. It was the first food that came to mind,” Michael confessed. Everybody laughed. Not at him, with him.

“Same,” Christine said.

“You wanna trade?” Jeremy offered, thoroughly charmed.

“No, that’s okay.” Michael said reluctantly. Jeremy grinned lovingly at Michael.  _ He’s such a fucking dork. _

“I love pancakes, Michael. I’d be happy to trade you my sandwich for your pancakes.” he bit back a giddy laugh.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Thank you.” Michael sheepishly switched their plates around and reached for the old ass salt.

It was nearly 2 am when the gang left Denny’s. They sat around forever, talking and laughing. Reminiscing about high school memories and worrying about their futures. Jeremy was worried they were annoying the wait staff, but they didn’t seem to mind, as the restaurant was empty otherwise. They tried to talk Christine into asking out the cute waitress, but she wouldn’t do it. The seven kids stood in the parking lot under the cold spring air as they said their goodbyes. They’d see each other tomorrow at school, but for some reason, it was really difficult to part ways. It was like everyone knew they’d be saying goodbye for the last time soon.

Michael and Jeremy got into Michael’s car. Michael yawned. “Are you okay to drive? I can drive myself home if you’re too tired. You could nap.” Jeremy offered. Michael chuckled.

“You can’t even drive, Jeremy.”

“I can, too.” he defended. “Just not  _ legally _ .”

“Well, I don’t wanna get in trouble if we get pulled over.” Michael put the keys in the ignition and turned on the car. “But thanks for offering.” They pulled out of the parking lot and drove in weary silence for a while.

“Hey, what happened earlier?” Jeremy finally asked. “When you stopped talking and stuff. I was really worried about you.” Michael was silent for a bit while he figured out what to say.

“I just don’t like thinking about last year,” he said honestly. “It was pretty bad for me. I mean, I know it was bad for you, too. But it was a different kind of thing. I’m just having trouble…” he searched for the words. “adjusting? I guess? It’s weird to be hanging out with the people who used to make fun of me and  _ not _ worry about them making fun of me.” Jeremy’s heart dropped to the floor.

“Jesus, Michael. I’m such an idiot. I didn’t even think of that.” his breathing became shallow. “I’m so, so sorry. I never even thought-”

“-that they had any reason not to hang out with me?” Michael finished his sentence. “Because when you became friends with all of them, I was…” he searched for a way to say ‘abandoned’ that wouldn’t hurt Jeremy’s feelings. “...not the top priority.” there was a silence. “Which is fine! I don’t have to be the absolute center of your attention all the time. You’re allowed to have other friends and shit.”

“No, Michael. It’s not fine. I was a dick then. I totally ignored you. I didn’t  _ just _ have other friends, I totally left you. After all you did for me.” Jeremy felt the guilt building in his stomach. “I was so selfish and thoughtless and-”

“-but it wasn’t you!” Michael slightly raised his voice over Jeremy. He took a second to control his volume. “It wasn’t you.” he repeated. “It was the SQUIP. It wasn’t your fault, Jeremy.”

“It was still me, Michael. I was still the one who wanted to be popular and cool and shit. I shouldn’t have even taken that stupid pill in the first place.” Jeremy sunk into his seat as he watched the street lights pass from his window.

“Yeah, no shit you shouldn’t have taken it.” Michael laughed. “But you can’t blame yourself for not wanting to be miserable anymore.” he ran a hand through his hair. Jeremy buried his face in his hands.

“Why are you like this?” he asked loudly.

“Like what?”

“Why are you always forgiving and gentle and sweet and understanding? Can’t you, for once, admit that I was wrong and I was being a total dick?”

“No, Jeremy. I can’t. Because you weren’t being a  _ total _ dick. So I’m not gonna admit anything.”

“Michael.”

“Jeremy.”

“I’m a selfish prick. I was then and I am now.”

“Jeremy, stop it.”

“I’m serious. You could do so much better than me.” Michael started batting at Jeremy with his right hand, not taking his eyes off the road. “What the hell is that about?” Jeremy shrieked.

“You’re- being- mean!” he said between swats at the boy in the passenger’s seat.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jeremy shielded himself.

“Stop being mean! You’re being a bully!” Michael continued to almost-hit Jeremy.

“What?”

“You’re- a- dick! Stop- bullying- my- boyfriend!” they conveniently came to a red light. Jeremy was staring at Michael, who was still looking straight ahead. He spoke again, a bit more calmly. “You’re blaming Jeremy for shit he didn’t even mean to do, and I don’t appreciate it. I happen to think that Jeremy is still a great person, even though he has made some mistakes. Just because he fucked up doesn’t mean he deserves to feel like shit for the rest of his life. He’s been through enough, he doesn’t need  _ you _ tormenting him!”

“Why are you talking about me in the third person?”

“I dunno,” Michael shrugged. “I thought it would get my point across better.” The light turned green.

“Michael,”

“Jeremy,”

They sat in silence until Michael pulled into Jeremy’s driveway. “Home, sweet home.” Michael said wearily as he parked his car. Jeremy unbuckled and turned in his seat to face Michael. Michael let out a sigh. “Are you ever gonna forgive yourself?”

“Are you ever gonna forgive me?” Jeremy looked down and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I already did.” Michael said quietly.

“Why?” Jeremy asked, his voice cracking as tears welled in his eyes.

“Because I love you.”

Jeremy broke down. He started sobbing loudly and dramatically into his hands. “Wow, okay. Not the reaction I hoped for.” Michael joked. It just made Jeremy cry harder. “Hey,” Michael’s voice was soft and warm as he took Jeremy’s hands and ducked his head down so he could see the crying boy’s face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry-” Jeremy interrupted by throwing his arms around Michael’s shoulders uncomfortably across the car.

“Why the fuck are you apologizing?” Jeremy whispered.

“It felt right.”

“I hate you so much.” Jeremy wept into Michael’s neck. “You’re so perfect. Everything about you is so good.”

“Yeah, even that fucking anxiety attack earlier? That shit was  _ tight _ .” Michael said sarcastically, pulling Jeremy closer by his waist.

“Michael,” he whined. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“Hey, what did I say about being mean to my boyfriend?” Michael rubbed Jeremy’s back gently.

“I don’t deserve to be your boyfriend,”

“I’m giving you one more chance to shut the hell up before I fucking deck you.” Michael started kissing Jeremy’s cheek in the same spot over and over.

“Michael, I’m not good en-” Jeremy started.

“You’re more than good enough. I love you, goddammit.” Michael grew nervous. “That’s, uh, still out there, by the way. Just so you know.” Jeremy laughed.

“How many times do you think I could say ‘I love you too’ before you get sick of hearing it?” Jeremy asked. Tears were still falling from his eyes, but he wasn’t voluntarily crying anymore. It was just happening.

“I’m not sure. Try it.”

“I love you too, Michael.” Jeremy said confidently. Michael’s face turned a deep shade of red. “I love you, Michael Mell.” he repeated himself, adding some variation.

“I love you, Jeremiah Heere. It’s three o’clock in the fucking morning. You have to get up in three hours. Jesus Christ.” Michael let go of Jeremy’s waist. He went back to sitting in the passenger’s seat, showing no sign of moving. “Jeremy, you have to go to bed.” he didn’t move. “Jeremy,”

“Come with me.” Jeremy offered. “Your mom will be  _ way _ more pissed about you waltzing into the house at three am than she would be if you stayed here.” Michael sighed. Jeremy was right. He turned off the car and yanked the keys out of the ignition. They both got out, leaving all of Jeremy’s stuff in the car. “We might have to go in the back. The front door is probably-” he tried the doorknob and it opened. “-locked.” Jeremy carefully shut and locked the door behind them. There was a light on in the living room and Jeremy could hear distant chatter. He gestured for Michael to go upstairs while he investigated.

Michael snuck upstairs and into Jeremy’s room without making a single sound. Jeremy tip-toed across his hallway and leaned against the wall that opened into the living room. He saw his father talking on the phone, the floor lamp creating a spotlight that he paced in and out of. Jeremy could hear the person talking on the other line, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. He tried to figure it out based on what his dad was saying.

“No, he’s not. He’s a good kid. Oh my god, it’s not about- no. It has  _ nothing _ to do with you. Actually, I’m sure we’d all prefer it if you stayed out of this. He has enough going on.”  _ Wait, is he talking about me? _ “You’re being ridiculous.”  _ Who is he talking to? He never sounds this angry.  _  “Linda,”  _ Oh. OH. Wow. Dad’s never talked to her like this before. He used to just sit back and let her yell at him. _ “Jeremy is happy. Isn’t that enough for you?” dad laughed cynically. “No, it never has been. Frankly, Linda, I want to know why you’re so interested in the sex life of an eighteen-year-old boy.” Jeremy felt his face flush. Was that really  _ his _ dad talking? “Yes, he’s very smart. Yes, he’s very talented. Yes, he likes a guy. Those things have nothing to do with each other. I’m proud of him.” Jeremy’s heart tightened. “ _ ‘That boy’ _ he's dating? Michael? You seriously don't remember Michael? Jeremy’s best friend since they were kids? Okay, wow. You can leave Michael out of this. He didn't do anything wrong. At least  _ he _ actually loves Jeremy! No- no. Linda, just listen to me- no. Linda- why do you care?”

“Because I didn’t raise my son to be a faggot!” was the only sentence Jeremy heard clearly through the phone. His chest hollowed and his hands started shaking. He was in the kitchen, she was holding a wine bottle in her left hand, she was swinging at him with her right-

“You didn’t raise him at all! You destroyed him! And if you ever use that word to describe  _ my _ son again, there’ll be a restraining order in the mail.” dad hung up the phone. Jeremy stood there, shaking. He peered around the corner. There was his dad, shaking.

Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat and turned the corner. “Hey, dad.” he croaked. “I’m home.” his dad smiled weakly.

“Hey, son. Did you have fun?” Jeremy nodded. “Are you drunk?” he shook his head. “High?” Jeremy shook his head again. “Is Michael here?” Nod. There was a pause.

“I heard you talking.” Jeremy said quietly. Dad sighed heavily.

“Did you hear her say-”

“Yes.”

Dad fought back the tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jeremy. She has no right to-” Jeremy hugged his dad.

“Thank you,” Jeremy whispered, trying not to cry.

“You’re welcome.” dad gave Jeremy an awkward pat on the back, signaling that this hug was officially over. Jeremy pulled away and turned quickly to go upstairs. He was lightheaded.

He opened his bedroom door to see Michael sitting in his bed on top of the covers. “Hey! What took you so long?” his voice was as warm and cheery as ever, even if his face had ‘worried boyfriend’ written all over it. Jeremy closed the door gently.

“Oh, nothing. Just my dad on the phone.”

“Anything good?”

“No,” Jeremy lied. He’d catch Michael up later. He was too exhausted to even think anymore.

“Well, now that you’re here,” Michael started taking his jeans off.

“Michael!” Jeremy exclaimed, half-covering his eyes. He felt his face turn bright red.

“What? There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping in jeans.” he tossed them to Jeremy’s floor. “Why? What did you think I was doing?” he wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled the covers onto himself.

“Shut up.” Jeremy shut off the lights, took off his pants and crawled into bed with Michael, making himself the little spoon. Michael kissed the back of Jeremy’s neck, sending chills down his entire body. He let out a little moan.

“I love you, Jeremy.” Michael said against Jeremy’s skin.

“I love you, Michael.” Jeremy whispered. After a few minutes, he rotated himself to face his now-sleeping now-boyfriend. There he was, the one who was always there. From sitting together on the bus in first grade to fighting off middle school bullies to destroying a supercomputer that could have potentially dismantled human society, it was always Michael and Jeremy against the world. Michael was his shoulder to cry on, his favorite comedian, his player one, his support system, his number one fan, the love of his life. Tears began to run down Jeremy’s face as he whispered once more. “ _ I love you, Michael. _ ”

The half-asleep Michael spoke thus; “Get some sleep, dipshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS FIC ENDS  
> -Jeremy and Michael end up decorating their graduation caps to match. "Boyf" and "riends." [TOGETHER, THE CAPS SPELL "BOYFRIENDS."]  
> -Christine goes back to Denny's and asks out the cute waitress (who is secretly me because I LOVE CHRISTINE)  
> -Christine teaches Jeremy how to do his own makeup and now he wears it every day and looks FUCKIN HANDSOME OK?  
> -Brooke adopts that cat and names it Sarah-Anne after Chloe's character in LVSP  
> -Brooke and Chloe go to college together and start dating. They become everyone's favorite lesbian power couple.  
> -Jake gets a football scholarship for college so Rich becomes a cheerleader  
> -Jeremy goes to Linda's wedding and brings Michael. They're holding hands and she's like "You need to stop with the PDA" and Michael just says "Linda, you spent $10,000 on a party where all your friends just watch you make out" (because isn't that basically all a wedding is) and Jeremy fuckiNG YELLS and they get kicked out
> 
> I'm also really proud that out of the 21k words in this story, I managed to make the last one "dipshit"  
> I did a few illustrations for this as I was writing it and they might be up on my tumblr soon?? @sassycsap  
> thank you so much for reading!! this was so fun to write!! I'm working on a full version of Linda's wedding so stay tuned. I genuinely thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH


	4. BONUS: Linda's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda is getting married. God help us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's heere!!  
> WARNINGS: abuse mentions, homophobia, food, skipping meals, not sleeping, gratuitous make out scene  
> side note: jeremy's angry, homophobic jewish family is based on my angry, homophobic jewish family

June 19th. Jeremy was leaned over the table, his face incredibly close to the wall-mounted mirror. He very carefully put dots of concealer under his eyes and blended it all in, just like Christine taught him to. He checked himself out from a couple angles before deciding it was for the best that he add a little bit more. He hadn’t been sleeping very well.

Michael stepped out of the hotel bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist after showering. Jeremy caught a glimpse of Michael from the corner of his eye, but quickly did a double take. Shirtless Michael in nothing but a towel, water dripping from his hair onto his broad shoulders, his glasses all foggy like they got when they made out. Jeremy dropped the makeup brush in his hand, the sound catching Michael’s attention. “Like what you see?” Michael teased with a dorky half-smile. Jeremy grew flustered.

“Just- sh- gah-” he stuttered unintelligibly. “Shut up! Go put s-some clothes on.” he peeled his eyes away from the beautiful boy across the room and picked up his brush. He went back to applying makeup, adding some concealer to his reddened cheeks.

“You're no fun,” Michael appeared behind Jeremy, grabbing him by the hips. Jeremy yelped. “We have a little bit of time,” he suggested.

“No, Michael.” Jeremy’s voice cracked. “We have to get ready.” Michael frowned in disappointment.

“You're so pretty,” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, following it up with a kiss on the cheek.

“Michael, you're gonna ruin my makeup.” Jeremy pretended to protest.

“Mmh, and we can't have that.” Michael smirked, retreating to the bed and digging through their suitcase for his formalwear. He tragically went to the bathroom to get changed, rather than doing it right there in front of his boyfriend.

Jeremy finished up his face with powder and bronzer. He also combed through his eyebrows and put on a little bit of mascara. He eyed the lip gloss sitting on the desk and shook his head, slipping it into his pocket instead. He looked in the mirror and gave a heavy sigh as he buttoned his shirt the rest of the way.

He could hear Michael singing in the bathroom as he got dressed. The sound of Michael’s voice slightly calmed the raging anxiety stirring in Jeremy’s stomach. He anticipated the first conversation with Linda since he heard her use a few choice words to describe him to his father. He had an angry speech prepared, but he also didn't want to ruin her wedding until he absolutely had to.

Michael walked out of the bathroom in his dress shirt, suspenders and bow tie. Jeremy stared again. Michael stared straight back, awestruck by Jeremy’s pretty face. “Hey,” Michael said. “Are you sure we have to go to this wedding? I think we should stay here so I can look at you all day.” Jeremy’s face went red again.

“M-Michael, we drove halfway across the state.” Jeremy stuttered, still stunned by his handsome boyfriend. Michael grinned.

“And it was absolutely worth it for this view,” he stepped towards Jeremy and grabbed his waist.

“That is both the gayest and dumbest thing you’ve ever said.” Jeremy mumbled, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through Michael’s hair. His blushing worsened for a second before his face went pale. “What is Linda gonna say to me?” the smile on Michael’s face faded.

“If she tries anything, I _will_ kick her ass. I don't give a fuck that she's getting married.” he kissed Jeremy’s nose.

“Don't kick her ass. You're not allowed to hurt anyone.” Jeremy sighed.

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that.” Michael said heroically. Jeremy laughed.

“She would destroy you.” he pretended not to speak from experience. “Physically and psychologically.” Michael stared at his boyfriend in horror.

“Jesus Christ. Are you sure you can do this, man?” his voice broke. “If you don’t want to see her, nobody’s gonna judge you-”

“I'm sure,” he wasn't.

“Okay,” Michael hesitated. Jeremy leaned forward and pecked Michael’s lips.

“Thanks for coming with me.” he smiled.

“Can’t wait.”

An hour later, Michael pulled his car into the church parking lot. They sat in silence for a moment, dreading the experience ahead of them. “Hey, maybe it won't be that bad.” Michael offered. Jeremy nodded. “Weddings are fun,” Another nod.

“And it's gonna piss her off to see us together,” he assured himself. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Michael let Jeremy lead the way so he didn't accidentally step over any boundaries. Above all, he wanted to make sure Jeremy was comfortable.

As soon as they walked into the church, he caught sight of Linda’s sister. _Shit,_ he thought. _I forgot I’d have to see other members of my family, too._ He reached over and grabbed Michael’s hand. They took a seat on the same side as the rest of Jeremy’s family on the otherwise empty back row. Michael gave Jeremy a concerned look.

“I hate seeing my grandparents. And aunts. And cousins.” Jeremy whispered. “It just brings back...weird feelings.” Michael took Jeremy’s single cold, shaky hand in both of his warm hands.

“I’m ready to make them _all_ uncomfortable.” Michael whispered back, making Jeremy giggle. Jeremy turned his head and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

Michael investigated the crowd for any familiar faces. He saw Jeremy’s evil grandmother; a merciless, charmless, old Jewish woman. Michael reflected on childhood memories with Susan and opened his mouth to say something, but string quartet began to play. The boys turned to see the center of the chapel. Bridesmaids and groomsmen started down the aisle in pairs, breaking off to their respective sides in the front of the sanctuary. They were followed by Robert, who took his place and waited for Linda.

The band played the classic ‘Here Comes the Bride’ and everybody scrambled to their feet. They weren’t sure why, but Jeremy and Michael stood up as well, still hand in hand. Linda entered through the back door. The room buzzed with hushed whispers about how beautiful she looked. Jeremy sighed because he agreed. She looked nice. She seemed happy. Michael tried not to think about how much she paid for that ugly-ass dress.

She walked ever-so-slowly to the front of the church, taking her spot across from Robert. Everybody sat down again. “Why do we have to stand when she walks past?” Michael whispered to Jeremy.

“I don’t know. Maybe she feels awkward since she’s the only one standing.” Jeremy suggested. Michael snorted, making the old person in front of them shoot him a disapproving look.

The officiant started going through his spiel. “We are gathered here today to celebrate-” the boys watched politely for a while as the couple read bible verses and went through their vows. Jeremy leaned over to Michael.

“Wouldn’t it be awful if they did the vows from _Corpse Bride_?” he whispered. Michael snorted again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s the best goddamn idea I’ve ever heard.” Michael whispered back, making Jeremy giggle.

Jeremy listened to Linda go through her vows. She promised to be loyal, honest, kind, gentle and always make the family her top priority. He rolled his eyes. _Sure,_ he thought cynically. _Let’s see how long that lasts._ Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, but it didn’t faze Jeremy one bit. He was used to the fake tears she would utilize to win an argument. _“See what you did, Jeremy?”_ she’d say. _“You made your own mother cry. I hope you’re happy.”_ and he wasn’t. He was never happy. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, earning a worried look from Michael. Jeremy waved his hand dismissively.

He turned to watch the ceremony again, squeezing Jeremy’s hand a bit tighter. The world’s worst couple vowed back and forth, promising everything from keeping the romance alive to financial stability. You know, white people shit. At long last, the officiant announced “You may kiss the bride.” and they fucking made out. Like, _made out_. While most of the people in the church clapped and cheered, the back row silently looked at eachother with disgusted expressions.

Linda and Robert walked down the aisle together towards the exit and everyone stood up again. Once the bride and groom left the building, it was, for some reason, okay for everybody else to leave for the reception. It was suddenly real. It hit Jeremy like a fucking bus. _Linda got married. Do you know what that means?_ Michael turned to Jeremy as they started to walk out. “Why do they do that?” he asked Jeremy. _Linda fucking got married. Somebody liked her enough to marry her. Again. She has a new life. She’s gonna have a whole new family. Technically, I have a stepfamily now._

“Do what?” Jeremy asked, only half-paying attention.

“Why do they have to make out? Can’t it be like, ‘you may now bro-hug the bride’ or some shit?” this comment would have normally made Jeremy laugh, but he was spaced out, following the crowd as they exited. _Is she gonna fuck up their lives, too? Or is she different now? Or is it a completely new story because she had her fun fucking around with me and dad?_ “Hello? Earth to Jeremy?” he jumped.

“Sorry, what?” he asked, his voice uninterested. Michael sighed.

“You aren’t okay. Hey, it’s not too late. Let’s bail before the reception. We can go back to the hotel and-”

“No. We’re going to the reception.” Jeremy snapped, unhappy with his own tone. “Sorry, I mean, we should go. It’ll be fine. That’ll give us a good opportunity to make her uncomfortable, right?” Michael felt uneasy. Jeremy’s palm became sweaty in Michael’s hand.

“Sure, but we can leave any time. We don’t have to stay, okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Jeremy brushed him off. Michael frowned indignantly. They followed the crowd across the street and into the ballroom of a convention center. There were tables lining the walls and an empty section in the middle that acted as the dance floor.

Michael went to grab a random seat when he saw a name card in front of it. “Who the hell is Stacy Dennings?” he looked at Jeremy.

“No clue,” Jeremy answered. “Christ, please don’t tell me there are assigned seats.” he groaned.

“That’s what I’m telling you,” Michael sighed. “I doubt they have one for me. I guess I’ll just have to sit on your lap,” he suggested with a smile. Again, this normally would have made Jeremy laugh, or at least turn him into an awkward, flustered mess if it weren’t for the insane amount of stress he was under.

They finally found Jeremy’s place after searching 6 tables and almost giving up hope. They were the first ones at the table, which gave Jeremy time to find out who else would be sitting with them. On either side of him, he had his grandma and Sophie. He didn’t care for that shit at all. He switched his grandma’s name card with the one for his cousin. “Hey,” Michael said, holding up a card that simply read ‘Guest’. Jeremy smiled widely and traded it for Sophie’s on the other side of him.

“You’re Guest now.” Jeremy said, taking his seat and pointing at the one next to him. “Sit.” Michael obeyed and took his seat beside Jeremy, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s leg reassuringly.

“It’s gonna be fine, right?” he asked, looking into Jeremy’s eyes. Jeremy gave a half-assed nod.

“Probably. Plus, there’s free food. Possibly champagne.” he ran an anxious hand through his hair.

“We’re underage, Jeremy.” Michael mentioned gently.

“Yeah, but they don’t need to know that.” a girl with blonde hair approached the table, searching for her name. She must have found something, because she sat down and flashed a pageant-winning smile.

“Hi,” she greeted Jeremy only, looking through Michael.

“Hi,” Jeremy replied, unsure.

“I’m Sophie. You must be Jeremy.” she introduced herself, still smiling. “Linda has told me a _lot_ about you.” Jeremy swore to god, she didn’t blink. She was fucking terrifying.

“Yeah, I am.” he laughed nervously. “All good things, I hope.” she laughed unnecessarily loudly in reply.

“Of course, silly!” she turned her attention to Michael. _Oh, god. Please, no. I don’t want her attention. Take it back._ Michael thought. “Who is this?” she asked Jeremy, still as if Michael wasn’t there.

“Uh, this is Michael-”

“I’m Michael.” he interrupted. Sophie was still smiling. “It’s nice to meet you,” he squinted at her like she was an alien language he was trying to decode.

“You too!” her voice squeaked. “How do you two know each other?”

The boys spoke in unison:

“I’m his boyfriend.” said Michael.

“He’s my boyfriend.” said Jeremy.

Sophie’s smile melted in a horrifying similar fashion to Linda’s when Jeremy first told her. “Oh,” she answered identically. “That’s…nice.”

Jeremy’s nana made it to the table, taking her seat next to Sophie. “Hello, dear.” she said to the girl. She looked at Jeremy. “Who are you?”

“Uh, Jeremy? Your grandson?” he answered.

“Oh, right. _That one_.” she dropped the discussion and turned back to Sophie. Jeremy nervously shifted in his seat. “Who’s that?” nana asked Sophie, pointing at Michael.

“That’s Michael.”

“Who?”

“Michael,” she spoke up.

“Who the hell is he?”

“It’s Jeremy’s boyfriend.”

“His what?”

“His boyfriend, nana.”

“His friend?”

“They’re gay, Susan.” Sophie said rather loudly. ~~They’re lesbians, Harold~~

Jeremy’s grandmother turned and looked at them. She squinted. Jeremy wasn’t sure if she was trying to see them or if she was trying to give a disapproving look. Whatever it was, Jeremy hated it and wanted it to stop. “They’re gay?” she asked, as if the boys in question weren’t literally right in front of them.

“Yes,” Sophie answered. Susan shook her head.

“Now _that’s_ a trend I’ll never understand.” she sighed.

The table quickly filled up the rest of the way with Jeremy’s cousins and aunt, all of whom were much cooler with Michael than Sophie or Susan. Thankfully, they all started talking to one another and ignored the boys. People in white dress shirts and black bowties brought salads to the table. “There’s cake, right?” Michael asked Jeremy quietly.

“Yes.” Jeremy answered. “It’s a wedding, Michael.”

“Nice,” Michael whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Maybe.” Jeremy shrugged.

“I think you’re more than _okay_ ,” Michael nudged Jeremy’s shoulder with his own. “I actually think you’re pretty cute.” a smile crept up on Jeremy’s lips. “Hey, not to be too forward here, but maybe we should hang out sometime.” Jeremy blushed.

“We’re already dating, Michael.” he mumbled. Michael grinned.

“I know,” he put his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. “Lucky me.” Jeremy grew more and more flustered.

“M-Michael,” he sputtered, looking in the opposite direction of his boyfriend. His eyes scanned the table and felt the anxiety start to build up. His family hated him, he knew it. They were judging him. He tried to listen in on their conversations to see what they were saying.

“Why didn’t they have a proper, Jewish wedding?” asked his aunt.

“We’re a Catholic family,” Sophie replied, clearly offended.

“She always said she would _never_ marry a gentile.”

“Jewish or not, I like Robert a _lot_ better than the last one.” he heard his nana say. “Her ex-husband is a _total_ slob. I understand why she left him.” she was talking about his dad. Jeremy grew angry. His hands shook as he opened his mouth to say something.

“Hey,” Michael said gently, bringing Jeremy’s attention back. “Don’t give her the satisfaction.” Jeremy nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“You’re right,” his voice was throaty and agitated. “I’ll just ignore it,” much easier said than done.

“You know what I can’t wait for?” Michael changed the subject.

“What’s that?” Jeremy croaked.

“That fuckin’ dance floor to open up.” he smiled deviously. “You just wait. It’s gonna be like prom all over again.” Jeremy sighed as memories of prom flashed before his eyes. Michael dancing around like an idiot while Jeremy watched from the side. Arms crossed, head shaking, a grin spread across his face. Throughout the entire dance, Michael would say things like, “Jeremy, come dance with me!” and he never did, until Michael asked him to dance during a slow song as a ‘joke’. “Except this time, you’re dancing with me the _whole_ time.”

“I didn’t consent to this.” Jeremy mumbled.

“But you can dance! You did it in the musical.”

“That’s different.”

“You’re gonna come dance with me. End of discussion.” Jeremy protested by mumbling incoherently, but Michael was completely ignoring him. “You haven’t touched any of your food.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy replied. “I’m not hungry.” Michael frowned.

“You didn’t eat this morning, either.” he commented.

“I drank coffee.”

“That is somehow worse.”

Ignoring Michael, Jeremy’s ears tuned back into his his nana’s conversation. She was still shit talking his dad. He looked at Michael, who was visibly concerned. “Sorry.” he gave a half-assed apology. Michael frowned.

“I just don't like it when you’re dying.” he said, taking Jeremy’s hand. “Or when you're upset.”

“Sorry,” he repeated himself. “I’ll try not to let it bother me.”

“Oh, shit. They’re bringing out cake.” Michael said excitedly as a waiter put a piece of cake in front of him. “You’ll eat cake, right?” Jeremy shrugged. “Will you at least try? For me?” Michael stuck out his bottom lip.

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed reluctantly. He stared at the piece of chocolate cake in front of him. Somehow, looking at food made him even less hungry. He didn’t even like chocolate, but he promised Michael he’d try it. He took a bite and made a face. He turned to his boyfriend to display the gross face he was making.

“What? You love cake.” Michael frowned and looked at Jeremy’s plate. “Oh, it’s chocolate. You hate chocolate. You wanna try mine?” he pushed the piece of vanilla cake towards Jeremy. He shrugged. Michael put a tiny bite on his fork and held it in front of Jeremy’s face expectantly.

“I can feed myself, Michael.” Jeremy blushed.

“I thought the whole point of us coming here was to be super cute the whole time and piss off Linda,” he whispered. Jeremy rolled his eyes and reluctantly let Michael feed him a piece of cake.

“Yeah, that’s way better.” he commented. Michael was smiling wider than Jeremy had probably ever seen him smile. “What?”

“You’re so fucking precious,” he said around his smile. Jeremy’s face turned bright red.

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “You wanna try mine?” he got a significantly larger piece of chocolate cake on his fork.

“Um, duh.” Michael replied. Jeremy fed him the bite of cake and giggled. At this point, the rest of the table was looking at them and whispering.“Holy shit,” Michael moaned inappropriately loudly, his mouth still full. “That's so much better than mine. Trade me.” the boys switched plates.

Jeremy continued to eat the vanilla cake in front of him. He looked at Linda’s table across the room as she and Robert talked and laughed. He tried not to feel sad about it. Instead, he thought about how mad she would have been if she had seen him feeding Michael cake. How mad she was going to be when she saw them dance together. “ _I didn't raise my son to be a faggot!”_ he heard her say. He rolled his eyes, letting them land on Michael. He was eating cake. He had icing on his nose. He was perfect.

Michael listened to the conversations buzzing around the table, checking the damages. “I don’t understand her,” Jeremy’s aunt said. “She _just_ got divorced. Why does she think she’s ready to get married again?”

“They love each other!” Sophie defended. “Isn’t that enough?”

“I mean, sure.” his aunt replied. “But she left her first husband to ‘figure out who she was’ and she’s been with Robert since the divorce. I’m just not sure how much self-searching she’s done.” Michael smirked.

“That was probably a made up reason,” Jeremy’s grandma chimed in. “She just had to get out of there. That whole family was too stressful for her.” _Too stressful for_ her _?_ Michael thought, his face turning red with anger. _Last time I checked, she wasn’t the one getting the shit kicked out of her._

“I understand that,” Sophie mumbled, glancing at Jeremy, then back at his grandmother. Michael was fuming. He prayed to whatever god may be that Jeremy wasn’t listening to them. He hoped Jeremy was lost in thought or zoned out or maybe even talking to his SQUIP, for all Michael cared. “I can imagine that family can be…” Sophie made another obvious gesture to Jeremy and Michael. “A handful.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Michael leaned over the table towards her. She jumped. Jeremy, who had been falling asleep, was brought back to reality.

“Why are you listening to our conversation?” Sophie snapped.

“This doesn’t concern you, kid.” Jeremy’s grandma said. Jeremy tried to figure out what was going on. He looked back and forth between his family members and Michael to get a read on the situation.

“Look, I don’t care if you talk shit about Linda’s old family, but it’s _really_ rude to talk shit about them right in front of her fucking son.” his language shook Jeremy’s aunt and grandma to the core.   ~~SHOOK~~  “What made you think that was okay?” Jeremy wanted it all to stop.

“I didn’t think you’d be listening to a private conversation.” his nana said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been having the conversation at all! Of course, that might be expecting too much of you.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Sophie asked, scandalized.

“You seem like a smart girl. You can figure it out for yourself.” Michael snapped.

“I don't like your tone, young man.” Jeremy’s nana said. “And I don't think I like you dating my grandson.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” he said sarcastically. “But he’s an adult, he can make his own fucking decisions and he doesn’t need your input on his sex life _Our_ sex life.” he decided to put that image in everyone’s brains.

“Excuse me-” Jeremy’s aunt broke in.

“Hey, they’re dancing!” Jeremy interrupted. He pointed to the floor where Linda and Robert were having their first dance. Everyone silenced. They shot guilty looks around at one another. Michael looked sheepishly at Jeremy, then at the floor. Jeremy watched Linda and Robert idly, sadly.

“Sorry about that time I tried to fight your grandma,” he whispered. Jeremy smiled softly before pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple.

“Thanks,” he whispered in Michael’s ear. “Just never, ever do that again.” Michael sunk in his seat.

They watched the newlyweds dance around the room, staring lovingly at one another. Jeremy sighed. _I hope she’s happy,_ he thought. Michael stared at the side of his boyfriend’s face and wondered what he was thinking. The newlyweds finished dancing, which meant anybody could dance now. People flooded the floor immediately. Michael looked at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow. “You ready?”

“I never said I was gonna dance.” Jeremy said, crossing his arms.

“Okay, then we can just stay right here.” the boys looked around at the terrible people they were sitting with.

“Actually, we should go.” Jeremy stood up. Michael followed closely behind.

‘Sweet Caroline’ was playing. Jeremy hated that song.

“Alright, show me what you got,” Michael gestured to Jeremy. He shook his head.

“I don’t ‘got’ anything.”

“Lies,” Michael hissed. “You’re a good dancer. I’ve seen it.”

“Okay, fine. You start.” Jeremy gestured. Michael started by bobbing his head to the beat, then started moving his hips and feet. Jeremy giggled.

“Your turn.” Michael pointed to Jeremy. He started doing some kind of weird kicking thing with his feet. Michael laughed hysterically. “Oh my god, you _are_ terrible.”

“I told you!” Jeremy’s face turned red.

“How the hell did you dance in the play?” Michael said through his laughter.

“I can only dance if somebody tells me what to do.” Jeremy ceased his movements and crossed his arms sheepishly.

“Okay, do this.” Michael did some kind of intricate move that involved a lot of hips and arms, two parts of his body Jeremy could barely control.

“I can’t.” he replied flatly. Michael laughed again.

“Okay, do something you can do.”

“I tried that and you said I was terrible.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry. Just...run it by me again.” Michael watched with a wide grin as Jeremy did his adorably stiff kicking dance again. “I guess it’s not _that_ bad.” Michael nodded, trying to replicate it. Jeremy started laughing.

“Oh my god, is that what I look like?” he covered his reddening face.

“Yeah, kinda.” Michael replied. “But it’s a lot cuter when you do it.”

“Nope, that’s it. I’m never dancing again. Sorry. I tried.” Jeremy started walking away to sit down again. Michael grabbed his waist, making him yelp.

“Come back,” Michael whined. He grabbed both of Jeremy’s hands and started moving them around. Jeremy looked away, still blushing. Michael got close to his ear. “You’re not that bad. You're just a little stiff. You’re way too tight, you need to loosen up,”

“Oh my god, Michael. Phrasing.” Jeremy sputtered.

“I know exactly what I said,” Michael smirked. Jeremy pushed him away, mumbling incoherently. Michael giggled.

“I- uh- psh- ah- uh- M-Michael,” he stammered. “You’re so embarrassing.” the song ended and a slower one started, ‘I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing’ by Aerosmith.

“This song is a fucking classic,” Michael said as he grabbed Jeremy by the waist again and yanked him closer.

“Uh, there’s no way in hell you’re leading.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s waist with his right hand and Michael’s right hand with his left. Michael adjusted by placing his left hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“ _Leading?_ ” Michael asked, furrowing his brow in that ‘what-the-hell-is-Jeremy-talking-about’ kind of way.

“Yeah, that’s how ballroom dancing works.” he smiled proudly. “So, that basically means I’m in charge and you have to follow what I do.” Michael nodded. It took him a while to adjust to what the hell Jeremy was doing, but he got the hang of it, and Jeremy was pretty good at ballroom dancing.

“Is this what you guys did during the duet?” he asked, looking at his boyfriend’s face.

“Not the whole time. It started like this, then we had these really weird moves that took a while to get down because she’s so short.” Jeremy’s face flushed.

“Teach me,” Michael urged with a smile. Jeremy shook his head. “At least I’m not short!” he chuckled and mouthed ‘no’.  “ _Please?_ ” Michael stuck out his bottom lip. Jeremy rolled his eyes and stopped their moving.

“Okay, so I’m gonna let go of you and you’re gonna rotate out that way.” he pointed. Michael attempted and got it completely wrong. Jeremy laughed. “No, you have to put your arm out and you have to end on your inside foot.”

“Land on my _inside foot?_ ” Michael asked, staring at Jeremy like he’d grown a third eye. “How do I land on just one? Which one is my inside foot?”

“Yeah, your inside foot.” he pointed at Michael’s left foot, which was next to Jeremy’s right. “And you just shift all your weight to that one and point your outside one.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Michael fixed himself and Jeremy nodded. “That makes more sense.”

“Then you come back.”

“What.”

“Like, swing your free leg around and come back in.” Michael attempted, getting it about half-right. Jeremy laughed.

“Close enough.” He shrugged. Then, without warning, Jeremy grabbed Michael’s waist again and dipped him. Michael yelped. Jeremy brought him back up.

“What the hell?” he breathed. “You almost dropped me!”

“No, I didn’t. That’s part of the dance.” Jeremy laughed. “It’s the ending. Except usually, you’d stay down there for a little bit longer, then I’d slowly bring you back up.” he blushed.

“Oh, then you guys kiss! And the audience loses their fucking minds! I remember that. Jesus, it looks a _lot_ better with Christine.” Michael chuckled.

“You could get good at it!” Jeremy smiled. “We could work on it.”

“I’ll pass. Theatre is hard.” Michael breathed. Jeremy giggled. “Let’s go back to the easy stuff,” Michael wrapped both of his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and swayed slowly. The slow song ended shortly thereafter.

“Can we go sit down? I think I’m done dancing.” Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and smiled shakily.

“Sure,” Michael took Jeremy’s hand as they walked back to their table, which was now empty. Everybody else was up and dancing. The boys sat facing the dance floor and watched everyone moving like they had never heard of rhythm before. They laughed. “Oh my god, it’s so bad. Now I see where you get it.” Michael teased. Jeremy stuck his tongue out.

“I’m not _that_ bad.” Jeremy mumbled, following it with a yawn.

“No, you're not.” Michael replied, pecking Jeremy on the cheek. “And at least you're cute.” Jeremy's face turned red.

Both boys were shocked by a person coming up behind them and saying “Hey.” they turned around and faced Linda.

“Hey,” Jeremy replied with a slight smile. “Congratul-”

“This needs to stop.” she interrupted. Her tone was harsh and her hand was on her hip, bridezilla style.

“Uh, what?” Jeremy asked.

“Quit it.” she gestured to the boys.

“What? We’re just holding hands.” Jeremy said softly, fearfully.

“You need to stop with the PDA.” Jeremy started to let go of Michael’s hands when he spoke up.

“PDA?  Linda, you spent ten thousand dollars on a party where all your friends just watch you make out.” he stared Linda dead in the eyes. She stared right back, her mouth open. Jeremy failed to suppress his laugh any longer.

“Excuse me?” Linda said loudly, her expression thoroughly terrifying Jeremy. His laughter ceased. “I have had it with your bullshit. You come in here with your gross boyfriend, insult my family and try to ruin my wedding, after all I did for you-” Jeremy’s entire body was shaking. His heart was racing. He prayed to any god out there that she wouldn't swing at him. “-you ungrateful, disgusting little fa-”

“What seems to be the problem?” Robert broke in. Linda froze and shrunk, embarrassed.

“I don't like them together like this. I want them to leave.” she said indignantly.

“So you're yelling at them at our wedding, trying to kick them out?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Just because they're gay?”

“Yes. And I don’t like seeing _my_ son-”

“Linda, you're being ridiculous. He's your family.” Robert said, putting his arm around her.

“Whatever.” she mumbled, pushing his arm off of her and stomping away. Robert watched her leave and chuckled.

“You must be Jeremy,” he extended his hand. Jeremy was still trembling as he shook Robert’s hand.

“Hi.” he said gently.

“Sorry about her. She's wrong, everyone is welcome at our wedding.” Robert smiled before walking away.

“ _Everyone is welcome at our wedding,_ ” Michael mocked. “What a dick. We didn't ask for his approval.” he looked over and saw tears in Jeremy’s eyes. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning towards Jeremy. Michael took both of Jeremy’s hands and kissed his knuckles gently.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jeremy breathed, choking back tears. He avoided eye contact with Michael.

“Miah,” Michael said gently, leaning towards him. The nickname made Jeremy’s heart rate increase. “We can leave.”

“But that's what she wants,” Jeremy mumbled.

“Who the fuck cares? It's also what you want.” he leaned further and kissed Jeremy’s nose fondly. “We can go back to the hotel and I’ll kiss you _forever_.” Jeremy’s face turned red.

“That’s not fair,” he sputtered. Michael raised an eyebrow. “You know I can’t say no to kissing you,” Jeremy looked down. Michael smiled and ducked his head under his boyfriend’s.

“We should kiss here at _least_ once. Just to piss her off before we leave.” he whispered, their faces impossibly close to one another. Jeremy closed the small gap and pressed his lips against Michael’s, just for a second. Just long enough for Michael to moan against his love’s lips. Just long enough to make Jeremy feel a bit better. After pulling away, they lingered near one another, both smiling. Michael pressed his nose against Jeremy’s.

“Let's get out of here,” Jeremy said, pulling away from Michael and standing up. They walked towards the exit. A cold hand on Jeremy’s shoulder made him turn back.

“Can I have a word?” Linda asked. Jeremy thought for a second before gesturing for Michael to go to the car. He left the two alone, still staying close enough that he could step in if he needed to.

“Yes?”

“Why are you doing this?” Linda asked flatly.

“Doing what?” Jeremy played dumb.

“You know what, Jeremiah.” she said firmly. “I don't like you running around with him.”

“It's none of your business,” he croaked. Michael pressed his ear against the door from outside to hear them talk.

“It is my business. You're my son.”

“No, I’m not.” Jeremy said shakily. She looked him up and down judgmentally.

“I’m your mother. I gave birth to you.” she said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Cool,” he said nonchalantly. “But I didn't ask you to.”

“That doesn't change the fact that it happened.” she spat.

“I also didn't ask what you thought of my relationship.”

“It's a phase, Jeremy.”

“ _I didn't ask_.” he repeated himself bravely and sternly. Michael’s breath caught in his throat.

“ _I don't care._ ” she retaliated, no longer fazed by his fighting back. “I think it's disgusting. It's unnatural.”

“Unnatural?”

“Yes. The world doesn't work like that, Jeremy. Men don’t just love other men.”

“That's funny, because I love Michael.” his hands trembled. “And he loves me. And he takes care of me. And supports me.” his premeditated angry speech was out the window. He had to say what he felt.

“ _I_ love you.” she said thinly.

“No, you don't. You love the idea of a successful son because it makes you feel like less of a fuck-up.”

“Language, Jeremiah.” she said through her teeth. “I _do_ love you. I just don't like this phase of yours. I don't like you swearing and sleeping with boys and wearing makeup and probably doing drugs.”

“ _Drugs?_ Really? Now you’re just making shit up.”

“Language!” she repeated herself.

“And why do you keep saying it’s a phase? Are you just pissed off that I’m happy?” he pushed his hair out of his face and let his hands sit on top of his head.

“You're not yourself. You're acting differently than you used to.”

“Because you never saw me happy! You only ever saw me as a depressed little kid!” Jeremy half-shouted, his voice as shaky as ever. Michael’s eyes teared up from the other side of the wall.

“You're telling me that you’re suddenly happy because you’re sleeping with some guy?” Linda stepped towards him, tears streaming down her face. Jeremy was afraid but didn't let himself show it.

“No, I’m not. I’m telling you that I’m suddenly happy because _you_ left.” he took a step towards her. He wasn't sure if his shaking was panic or anger.

“I don't like that answer.” she said indignantly, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, well, I didn't like getting the shit beaten out of me, so I guess we’re even.” he spat, tears falling from his eyes.

“Jeremy,” Linda choked. Her stomach tied in a billion knots. “I-”

“Go to hell, Linda.” he mumbled.

“What?” she asked, her voice small.

“ _Go to hell, Linda_.” he repeated himself. She took a step back and looked at him in fear. He turned on his heel and exited, wiping the tears from his face.

Michael stood, waiting for him outside the door. He looked at Jeremy for a second before throwing his arms around his neck. Jeremy’s entire body shook as he sobbed into Michael’s shoulder. Michael whispered reassurances to his boyfriend; “I'm so proud of you. You're so brave. I love you so much, Miah. You're so strong. Hey, shh. It's okay. God, I’m so proud of you. I love you. Shh, Miah.” he repeated these phrases as he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s curls.

“I was so scared,” Jeremy whispered weakly, clinging onto Michael’s back for dear life. Linda cracked open the door and took a look at the boys holding each other. She heard Michael comforting Jeremy, saying sweet and gentle things. Guilt twisted in her stomach like someone had stabbed her gut and started rotating the blade. Real guilt, not just disappointment. ‘I Actually Ruined My Son’s Life’ guilt. Linda sighed heavily and closed the door.

“Hey, baby.” Michael whispered. No answer. “Miah,” he said as delicately as he could. Jeremy hummed in reply. “You wanna get out of here?” Jeremy pulled out of Michael's arms. Michael put his hands on either side of Jeremy’s face and wiped his tears away with his thumb. “I love you.”

They walked in silence to Michael’s car. The drive to the hotel was quiet, save for the radio playing softly under them. Every now and then, Michael would hum or sing along to whatever was playing. His voice comforted Jeremy as he stared out the window, his brain swirling with thoughts.

They parked at the hotel. Jeremy felt Michael’s eyes staring at the side of his face. “Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?” he asked without looking at Michael.

“Not if you're lucky.” Michael replied. “You don't need her.”

“I know,” Jeremy croaked. “But maybe I was too hard on her, you know? I ruined her wedding. Should I apologize?”

“She abused you, Miah.” Michael said carefully. “I think everything you said was completely justified. And completely badass.” no reaction from Jeremy. “I mean it. You're so brave, Jerebear. It takes balls to say that kind of shit.”

Without a word, Jeremy opened the car door and started towards the hotel. Michael followed a few seconds behind, walking a bit faster to catch up. Jeremy unlocked and entered the hotel room, holding the door for Michael for a second before throwing himself onto the bed. Michael lay down gently next to him. They both stared at the ceiling for a while.

Michael rolled over onto his side and faced Jeremy. “Hey,” he said. Jeremy turned his head.

“Hey,” he replied.

“I promised you I’d kiss you forever. You still want that?” Jeremy nodded. “Should I go ahead now?”

“Well, shit, forever is a long time, so might as well get started.” Jeremy said sarcastically.

“You’re right.” Michael climbed on top of Jeremy, placing his knees on either side of his boyfriend's hips. He leaned over and placed kisses all over Jeremy’s cheeks and ears until he saw him almost crack a smile.

“I love you,” Jeremy mumbled. He sat up just enough to kiss Michael’s lips gently for a second. Michael did the same. They repeated this motion, trading gentle kisses that gradually increased in depth and duration. Eventually, they were pressing into each other roughly. Jeremy stopped abruptly to catch his breath. They stared at one another for second. Michael collapsed on top of Jeremy, starting their kissing again. Ever so gently, Michael ran his tongue across Jeremy’s upper lip, making the latter moan. He propped himself up on his elbows, pressing his face deeper into Michael’s. Jeremy opened his mouth, letting his tongue caress Michael’s. It was gross. Jeremy didn't give a shit. His hands wandered to Michael’s hips, squeezing at them just enough to make Michael squirm. They shifted so Jeremy was sitting upright with Michael on his lap. Michael tugged at Jeremy’s tie, undoing it and tossing it aside. He broke away from Jeremy’s mouth, trailing wet kisses from the corner of his lips to his cheek until he was nibbling at his jaw and breathing heavily into his ears. Jeremy moaned loudly.

“Want me to do that thing you like?” Michael asked in Jeremy's ears. Jeremy quivered and nodded.

“Please,” he breathed desperately. Michael kissed a path to the base of his neck. He undid Jeremy’s top two shirt buttons, kissing every bit of exposed skin. He took a bit of skin into his mouth, sucking and nibbling as Jeremy whimpered and cursed. Michael repeated this motion on practically every square inch of his boyfriend’s neck. Jeremy moved his hands to Michael’s head and tugged at his hair as he left deep red hickeys on Jeremy’s pale skin.

“You horny fuck,” Michael giggled into Jeremy’s neck before sitting up and facing his boyfriend again, staring at him. Michael pushed the hair out of Jeremy’s face and cupped his head in his hands, taking in the view of the sweating, panting boy. “God, I love you.” Michael grinned.

“This entire godforsaken trip was worth it for this.” he leaned forward and pecked Michael on the lips.

“We have all night.” he teased, his voice gravelly. Michael moved his left hand from Jeremy’s face to trace the hickeys speckling his neck. “We can take our time. There's no rush.” Jeremy’s lips trembled.

“Sh-should we take a break?” Jeremy stuttered. Michael laughed sweetly at the sight of the practically melting boy beneath him.

“Let's take a break. You look exhausted.” ~~YO BRO TAKE FIVE. TAKE A WALK OUTSIDE. YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED.~~ Michael smiled as he dismounted Jeremy’s lap and sat on the bed next to him. They both caught their breath. Jeremy tried to get his racing heart under control again. “Damn. I really fucked up your neck.” Michael lifted Jeremy’s chin with his index finger. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Jeremy regulated his breathing, but he didn’t imagine his body temperature dropping any time soon. “But I bet they’ll still be there tomorrow.”

“I wonder what your dad is gonna say,” Michael chuckled.

“Oh, god. How am I gonna tell my dad I cussed out Linda?” Jeremy covered his face. “He's gonna be pissed.”

“No, he's not. He hates her just as much as we do,” Michael assured. Jeremy shook his head.

“I don't know. This is just a lot. We shouldn't have come to this, you were right. You're always right.” Jeremy sighed. Michael took both of his hands.

“You know, you don't have to think about this.” he said.

“What do you mean? It literally _just_ happened.”

“So? Does that mean you have to sit around feeling like shit for a while before you're allowed to be alright again?” Jeremy looked away.

“I ruined everything, Michael.”

“No, you didn't. You were respectful to her until she was disrespectful to you. Then you stood your ground like a total badass.” Michael tried to catch Jeremy’s attention. He dodged eye contact.

“I took it too far. I made an ass of myself.”

“No, you didn't. Miah, you're fine.” he searched for Jeremy’s gaze.

“I _am_ a fuck-up.” Jeremy avoided Michael’s looks.

“Baby. Jere. Honey. Pretty boy. Jerebear. Miah.” he continued to ignore Michael. He frowned. “Jeremy~” he sang sweetly, to no particular melody. He purposely picked notes that sounded shitty together. “Look at me~” Jeremy cracked a smile. “He’s smiling~” this line was to the tune of ‘Benny’s Dispatch’, naturally. Michael grinned and ducked his head underneath Jeremy’s. “You were fine today. You didn't do anything wrong.” he kissed Jeremy’s lips.

“Michael,” he mumbled against Michael's lips. They separated. “Thank you for coming with me. I could not have handled it without you.”

“You mean-” Michael pouted. “-you didn't have a good time?” he asked sarcastically. Jeremy snorted.

“I'm having a good time now,” he said, putting his hands on the back of Michael’s neck and locking his fingers together. “I had a good time dancing with you. It was cute when you fed me cake.” Michael smiled.

“At least something good came from today.” he replied, kissing the other boy’s cheek gently. “I love you.” he said warmly. Jeremy smiled.

“Could we maybe, uhh, cuddle for a little while?” he asked sheepishly.

“Um, duh.” Michael undid his bow tie, took off his glasses and tossed them aside, climbing under the covers and holding them open for Jeremy to join him. Jeremy obliged, joining his boyfriend by wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist and snuggling his face into his chest. “I love you, Miah.” he said, pulling Jeremy in closer.

“I love you, Michael. I also need to come up with a cute pet name for you. You've got like a million for me.”

“Yeah. I mean, most of them are interchangeable, but I only really use Miah when you're upset or I’m worried.”

“Wait, really?” Jeremy pulled his head away to look at Michael. He nodded.

“It calms you down.” Michael ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Gah,” Jeremy made a loud, exasperated sound and buried his face in his love’s chest again.

“Yes?” Michael asked in reply.

“I fucking hate you,” Jeremy mumbled. Michael kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, too.”

“Sorry I’m a disaster.”

“ _I’m_ sorry you’re a disaster. You don’t deserve to be a disaster. You deserve to be happy.” he sighed. Jeremy groaned.

“Can’t you just say the wrong thing like, once? Do you have to be perfect _all_ the time?” he whined into Michael’s shirt.

“Sorry,” he said softly, running his hand across Jeremy’s back. He started to relax in Michael’s arms. They sat in silence for a while, thinking. Michael replayed Linda and Jeremy’s conversation. He was almost glad he couldn’t see them as they talked. Michael imagined the fear in Jeremy’s eyes as he talked to Linda. The trembling of his hands. The angry, violent movements of Linda’s body that made Jeremy tense up. Michael was glad he only had to imagine it. Seeing it would have been so much worse. Jeremy finally spoke up.

“Jesus Christ. I’ve lost so much sleep over this damned wedding. Now that it’s over, I could fall into a fucking coma.” he mumbled, mostly to keep himself awake.

“Please do not do that.” Michael requested, wrapping the blankets around Jeremy tightly. “But you can and should get some sleep.”

“No,”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to.”

“You haven’t slept in like, four days.” it had actually been five, but Michael pretended he hadn’t been counting.

“That’s probably fine. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Jeremy-”

“I love you,” he interrupted, the thought incomplete. Michael assumed he was going to say something important. “But if we get married, we are not playing ‘Sweet Caroline’ at our fucking wedding.” Michael sighed and accepted the subject change.

“Counter offer: we don’t play ‘Sweet Caroline’, but we _do_ play ‘Margaritaville.’” Michael sounded deadly serious.

“Oh my god, that is so much worse. Counter-counter offer: we don’t play ‘Sweet Caroline’ or ‘Margaritaville’, but we _do_ use the vows from _Corpse Bride_.” Jeremy said. Michael snorted.

“Deal.” he agreed, tugging and letting go of a specific curl on Jeremy’s head repeatedly to watch it spring.

“Cool,” Jeremy said. “Hey, wanna know something weird?” his words started slurring.

“Sure.”

“Linda’s family really liked my dad when they were married. Actually, now that I think about it-” he trailed off, his body starting to go limp.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Oh, sorry.” he woke himself up. “Now that I think about it, they didn’t used to hate me, either. I guess she talked some serious shit when they got divorced. But it doesn’t matter. She has a new family now, and she says she’s different. If Sophie starts going to school with nasty bruises, we’ll know Linda hasn’t changed.” he said coldly, half-asleep.

“That’s kinda fucked up to say, Jeremy.” Michael said, thoroughly concerned. “And I thought you didn’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“You’re right. I need to stop.” Jeremy sighed, it turned into a yawn. “You’re so smart. And pretty. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Miah.”

“I like it when you call me that.” he trailed off again. A wave of warmth fell over his body. “Ugh,” he woke himself up.

“Hey, baby. Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll go get your pajamas so you don’t fall asleep in your nice clothes.” Michael offered.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m not even tired. I just-” silence.

“Miah?” no response. “Jeremy.” nothing. Michael lowered his voice. “Are you asleep?”

“Mmm-no,” Jeremy moaned, 90% asleep.

“Okay. I’m gonna go get your pajamas now.” Michael started moving his sleepy boyfriend.

“You don’t need to do that, I got it.” he didn’t move. His speaking melted into snoring. Michael chuckled and got up, crossing the room and digging through their suitcase for Jeremy’s sweatpants and t-shirt. He brought them back over to the bed and nudged his sleeping boyfriend.

“Hey,” he said softly. Jeremy’s eyes snapped open. “You need to change. You’ll hate waking up in those clothes tomorrow.”

“I’m not gonna wake up in any clothes tomorrow. We’re gonna fuuuuuuuuuuck.” this was followed by incoherent babbling.

“I don’t think we should have sex, Jeremy. You will not stay awake the whole time.” Michael chuckled.

“I will, too!”

“Jeremy, you can barely stay awake through a sentence. Change your clothes and go to bed.”

“But I love you,” he whined.

“And you’ll still love me tomorrow.” Jeremy grinned lazily.

“You’re right, I will. And the day after and the day after-” he started dozing off again. He was woken up by his own snoring. “Holy shit, I need to go to bed.” he realized himself.

“Oh, really?” Michael said sarcastically, tossing Jeremy’s clothes at him. The sleepy boy grumbled and started changing his clothes under the blanket. Michael did the same, taking his and Jeremy’s nice clothes and folding them before throwing them in a pile on the floor. He turned off the lights.

“Michael,” Jeremy mumbled as Michael crawled into bed.

“Jerebear,” Michael settled into the pillows. Jeremy clumsily snuggled up to his warm boyfriend.

“I love you. Today was bad.” his brain was too tired to relive memories from the day, but he relived many of the feelings through random images popping up and filling his gut with anxiety.

“I know, baby.” Michael said gently, running his hand through Jeremy’s hair. He couldn’t let him fall asleep thinking of Linda. “I love you. You did a great job today. I’m so proud of you, Miah.” he started whispering reassurances, the sound of his voice deeply calming Jeremy. “I love you so much. You’re so strong.” Michael’s words grew distant as they lulled Jeremy to sleep.  “I’ll see you in the morning. Tomorrow is gonna be better.” further and further away. “Goodnight, Miah. I love you.” Michael’s soothing voice disappeared completely as Jeremy nodded off. Michael sighed deeply. He stared at his sleeping boyfriend for a minute; it was just nice to see him at peace. Michael prayed to whatever powers may be that Jeremy would be okay. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Jeremy deserved so much more than the bullshit hand life had dealt him. Michael hoped things would get better soon. For now, all he could do was hold Jeremy in his arms, kiss him on the forehead and whisper one more “I love you Miah,” before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL,,,  
> I HAVE A BRAND-SPANKING NEW FIC IN THE WORKS  
> THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS ONE  
> CONTACT ME VIA TUMBLR, I'M ALWAYS THERE @sassycsap


End file.
